The Stellar Tigers
by Littlepurplething
Summary: Lucy has been spending a lot of time in Sabertooth since her mission with Yukino and spending a lot of her time with a certain Shadow dragon slayer. Will she switch guilds or stay in Fairy Tail? RoguexLucy and YukinoxSting
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Day One in Sabertooth**

The noise from the train was quieter than Lucy thought, her fingers fiddled with her blue blouse as the train started moving. She was on her way to Sabertooth, her first mission with a tiger.

The stellar mage was sitting with her team when Mira told her that she got a lacrima message from the former rival guild. Her eyebrows frowned, why would they want her? She only shrugged it off when Natsu asked if he would come too but she pushed him off. He had been super clingy as of late and she just wanted him to calm down.

Moving her feet to the back room with the guild communication lacrima, she saw the other celestial mage, Yukino. She waved before sitting down in the chair that squeaked when she moved it back. "Hey, Yukino. How are you?" She asked albeit nervous she was excited.

The silver-haired girl smiled, "I'm good. I wanted to talk to you about something." Looking past the camera while Lucy heard a door close. Yukino pulled up a flyer that looked like a job for Sabertooth, "I have a job request here that wants us to do a job for them,"

Lucy's eyes widened; nobody has ever requested her since she became a Fairy Tail mage. This would be the first time and she got to work with Yukino for the first time since they took down Tartaros. That was the last time she even saw the silver-haired mage. Lucy clasped her hands in front of her, "Oh that's amazing. I would love to do this with you!" The blonde was practically squealing with joy.

The tiger was clapping with joy as well and Lucy could hear a groan from behind the lacrima, "Stop squealing! Both of you!" She could only assume that was Sting. He had become the new guild master when Jiemma was defeated by the blonde dragon slayer.

Yukino glared at the blonde guild master, "Well, maybe you should get out then!" There was sudden movement and the slayer was behind the stellar mage looking straight at the Fairy on the other end of the lacrima with his one earring dangling with a glint.

"Hey there blondie! How's it going?" He was leaning over Yukino and gave her his signature smirk before the girl shoved him away.

The blonde fairy only giggled at the two of them, "I'm fine. I'm excited to be working with you Yukino. When should I go over there?" Lucy shifted in her seat, sitting up more.

Yukino looked back over to Lucy after yelling at Sting some more, "Oh, I was thinking as soon as possible. I'll accept it once you get here then we can go from there," To Lucy her smile was adorable, and she looked a bit shy about it as well.

Her hand grazed over Horologium's key to find that it was almost 4 in the afternoon. Lucy thought that if she made the trip tonight and stayed over with them then the two of them can go in the morning. She opened her mouth to say just that, but then another voice was heard beyond the lacrima and a slamming of the door.

"Sting! Get back to your office! I am not doing all your work this time!" It was a gruff but loud voice that made her shiver. She probably assumed it was Rogue complaining to his new guild master.

Sting on the other hand stuck his feet on the desk in front of Yukino's face, blocking Lucy's view of the other stellar mage. The blonde guild mage shrugged, "Eh, I'll do them later. When Yukino leaves," His feet were kicked off the table by his best friend Rogue. Lucy could only see his back with his black cape bunched up as he held his hands on his hips.

"That won't be until tomorrow, now get going!" Kicking his chair again. Sting groaned loudly and got to his feet, stomping like a 2-year-old out of the room with Rogue following him. Lucy watched Yukino's eyes follow the twin dragon slayers until the door slammed shut again. She let out a long sigh and looked back at the blonde.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Yukino, "What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing happened," She quickly replied averting her eyes and looking everywhere but the blonde stellar mage.

Lucy giggled at her, waving her hand, "It's okay. We can talk about it when I get there," Getting to her feet and leaning towards the lacrima, "Bye Yukino! I'll see you in a few hours," The two girls waved goodbye and the blonde went home to pack.

She walked back out to her team, all of them asking what that was all about. Lucy explained everything, the mission with the tiger and she was leaving as soon as possible. Natsu shouting his concerns while Erza also spoke her worries about the blondes mission. Gray was already drunk with a crying Juvia attached to his arm; neither really hearing what was happening.

Assuring them that she was all right and this would be an easy job, even if she hadn't known what the mission was just yet, and that she can handle it. Ever since the guild got back, they've been concerned about the stellar mage working jobs by herself.

Now, she was so nervous on the train ride there, her hands were very sweaty. Wiping them on her skirt, she lifted her eyes to watch the sunset and the trees blow in the breeze. It was less than an hour now to Crocus and Lucy's heart was beating out of her chest. Her anxiety was getting the best of her as another person passed her to the food cart.

[***]

Putting down her book, that she only read a few paragraphs of, Lucy got up from her seat and grabbed her bag off the bench. Throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking out onto the train station, Lucy found she had no idea where the Sabertooth guild was in Crocus.

Walking up to a map of the town, she searched for the guilds name, "The Gardens, the council, ugh why is it not bigger. Oh! There it is!" Pointing to the big building off to the side of town. It was a few minutes' walk from here.

She made her walk to the big building with a couple things on her mind. One being, the mission and the other being Rogue. The last time she saw the slayer was the banquet at the Kings castle. Although she remembered Future Rogue and what he did to her future self. That still plagued her dreams, but she had forgiven him a long time ago. There was nothing to forgive because that wasn't him at all.

Then the whole thing with Tartaros happened, Lucy couldn't even have a romantic life anymore. She wished she did, not that she wanted a romantic relationship with the slayer. It just felt impossible to stay with someone. After losing Aquarius, she didn't want to just jump into something if it wasn't permanent. Lucy didn't want to lose anymore love in her heart.

Sighing when she passed a few flower vendors. They looked very pretty and wanted to stop to smell them, but she was already running a bit late. Once she spotted the building she had to stop and appreciate it, it was large, very large.

Maybe it was so big and that's where they all stay? She didn't know. They even had scary gargoyles around the top of the guild hall. She would say that this building was very Victorian but she kind of liked it. Every guild hall was always different, depending on their personality.

Suddenly the doors opened, the tall and wide doors, "Lucy! What took you so long?" The silver-haired stellar mage ran out to hug the blonde Fairy.

"Oh, hi Yukino! I kind of got lost. I didn't really know where the guild was," The two stopped hugged and started walking into the large guild hall. "Your guild hall is very big," Lucy commented.

The tiger laughed, "Yeah we all live in the quarters upstairs. It keeps us all together and out of the town's hair. We get a lot of tourists for the gardens, so they need somewhere to stay. So here we are!" She threw her hands up to the guild hall and opened the doors for her and Lucy.

"Wow," Lucy looked around the food hall of the guild. There were long tables with a few people there eating and a long bar at the end of the room. At the bar stood Dobengal with his ninja outfit and a mask covering his mouth.

Several people looked over to Yukino but saw a fairy with her and they all started to whisper. Lucy sighed and continued her conversation with the tiger. Making their way towards the bar, they were making light jokes and giggles through the mostly male guild.

"Yukino! When is blondie getting here? Oh, there you are!" Sting shouted from the second-floor balcony with his best friend and twin dragon slayer, Rogue behind him. Sting jumped over the balcony while Rogue shook his head as he walked down the stairs. "Hey, blondie!" The guild master hugged the Fairy in greeting and Lucy wasn't excepting him to be this nice.

"Hey there Sting," She greeted with a pat on the back. Then her mocha eyes focused on ruby ones. Rogue held a soft smile to her with a head nod in greeting, she, in turn, nodded back. She liked his small smile, it added to his mysterious nature.

She really wanted to get to know him more.

"Hello, Rogue," She added while Yukino was focused on her guild master eating all the snacks she brought for her blonde friend.

Rogue sat in the barstool next to her, "Hello Miss Heartfilia," Looking around probably for his exceed Frosch. Speaking of which, the flying cat with his fellow exceed flew to the bar in front of the mages.

"Frosch wants to say hi to the Fairy!" The green exceed clad in her pink frog costume that she found cute.

Lucy smiled and waved at the cute little cat, "Hey Frosch, how are you?" She wanted to hug the poor thing but that would be rude with Rogue sitting right there.

"Frosch is good! Frosch is very hungry too," Looking over at Rogue who sighed and went to get the precious cat his food.

Lucy looked around to see Yukino still talking with Sting and Dobengal while Frosch sat in front of her with Lector flying next to her, "I remember you fairy! Didn't you lose your first battle in the Games?"

Taking a deep breath was about to retort when Rogue showed back up, "Lector, that's not nice. She would have won if they didn't cheat. Apologize now," The shadow dragon slayer set down a plate of chicken for Frosch while glaring at Lector.

The red-haired cat hung his head down, "I'm sorry Fairy," Lucy looked at his bugged eyes, she softly giggled at him.

It wasn't really a big deal, but the way Rogue stated that she was cheated out of her win, he sounded so angry that had happened. "It's okay, really. I wasn't angry," Moving a piece of hair behind her ear, she sighed. The stellar mage didn't think that she would be having a conversation with the dragon slayer she admired.

Really, she would pick up Sorcerers Weekly and see if he was in it. She admired his quiet demeanor and stoic poise; he was strong but didn't flaunt it. He seemed very intelligent in every interview he did, always a smart and witty response or left everyone wanting to know what exactly he meant.

Lucy wanted to know more about him but also afraid that he was way out of her league. His ruby eyes watched her; oh, he was way out of her league.

"Well, you still deserve an apology. I thought you did great in both battles," He complimented, sitting back in his seat while Yukino and Sting walked over to the two of them. Lucy started to blush at the praise and was about to tell him it was no big deal. "Also, I'm sorry about Aquarius. I know she meant a lot to you," Lucy gave him a sad smile with a short thank you.

Sting threw his arm around his fellow dragon slayer while the other glared at him. The silver-haired stellar mage stood next to Lucy, "So, I called and we are all set for tomorrow morning!"

"Great! I guess I have to get a hotel room or something right?" The blonde tapped the wooden counter thinking if she saw some on the way here.

"What? No, we have plenty of rooms here!" Sting countered, throwing his hands in the air to dramatize how big this place actually is.

Lucy was taken back, "I can't possibly intrude," Waving her hands in front of her.

"Trust us, you aren't intruding. We have plenty of rooms that are unused." Rogue commented, catching the glass that Dobengal made for him. Lucy just laughed, slapping her hands on the counter.

"Okay, how about I get a tour of this giant guild of yours?" The stellar mage asked giving a small smile towards both slayers and the celestial tiger.

Yukino took her hand and started dragging her off the stool before anyone could answer, the twin dragon slayers only laughed but followed the two around the guild showing the fairy around the glorious Sabertooth guild.

They showed her the pool in the back behind the food hall, it was very large. It was also bigger than Fairy Tail's pool with tons of lawn chairs around. Then her eyes gazed to a door that was cracked open, she peeped through to see a large gold chair in a bare room all the way in the back. Looking fully, she saw columns with what looks like dragons crawling up them and several different stones in different colors.

"That's Sting's throne room," Came a voice from behind her, making her yelp and hold a hand to her mouth. Rogue was standing there with a small smirk with his ruby eyes looking at her.

After Lucy had calmed down, she smacked his shoulder, "Don't scare me like that," The blonde giggled, watching as he softly chuckled with her. Turning her head to look at the throne again, "Why does he even have a throne room?"

Walking around the blonde to the gold throne he sat down in it, crossing his legs and holding his chin in his hand; Lucy had to appreciate the sight before her. "I honestly have no idea why he has it," He relaxed his posture and laughed to himself.

Sticking her hands behind her, Lucy stated, "Well, I think it fits you,"

The two gazed at each other until Sting came running in yelling, "That's my chair!" Pushing the Shadow dragon slayer off his chair. He stumbled before actually hitting the ground with the blonde Sabertooth master. The two then started fighting at the foot of the throne while the fairy backed away, almost bumping into Yukino.

"Do they do this often?" Lucy asked, watching Rogue flip them and punched Sting in the jaw.

Yukino giggled behind her hand, "Yeah, Sting always finds something to fight with Rogue about. Even if it's something stupid,"

Once Rogue finally kicked Sting off of him, he stood and walked to the two stellar mages, "Sorry about that. He's immature sometimes,"

Lucy smiled, "Well, it seems that you play into a bit,"

Fixing his cape around himself, "Just to entertain him. That's all,"

"Mhmm." Smugly smiling at him, Yukino pushed Sting off when he threw his arm over him.

The rest of the tour went on, showing Lucy the rooms upstairs and where she would be staying. It was right across from Sting and Rogue since no one else wants to stay next to the twin dragons. Yukino was down the hall from them, with her white door with blue stars all over it.

"Why is your door so plain?" Lucy asked Rogue; his door was only painted black and nothing else. While, Sting's door was white with feathered wings at the top and a dragons tail starting from the middle all the way to the bottom; Lucy thought it was quite beautiful as some feathers were placed in different places.

The Shadow dragon slayer scratched the back of his neck, "I just never knew what I wanted to put on it. I just left it blank for now,"

"Nothing?" Running her hand down the painted wood, she had several ideas but none of them fit him, only her.

He shrugged, walking her down after Yukino and Sting, to the food hall to get food. There, they found Orga on stage with an electric guitar, Lucy thought he was better than Gajeel but no too much. The group of four ordered and got their food, sitting at the end of a long table; Lucy and Yukino at one end with Sting and Rogue at the other end.

"Where's Minerva?" Lucy asked, putting her cup back down. She had heard that the former tiger was back in the guild again. She kind of wanted to talk to the Territory mage, hopefully she could be good friends with her.

The other blonde chocked on his chicken leg and started a coughing fit, "She's on a mission until tomorrow." Wiping off the liquid off his chin.

Lucy nodded and continued to eat her food. She wanted to say hello to her and try to make amends with Minerva.

[***}

The blonde stellar mage called out her most trusted spirit to get her bag that she dropped off with her before the guild tour. The room she was staying in was very simple, a lone twin bed in the corner and a small closet.

The rug on the floor was circular and very floral. Off to the side of the room was a small bathroom, just a toilet and a standing shower. All in all, the room was very cute and simple. Dropping her bag at the foot of the bed she started to take off her clothes to get in her pajamas.

Standing in her underwear and unclipping her bra, suddenly the door sprung open. Lucy let out a squeak and covered her chest and spun away from the door.

"Shit sorry Lucy!" A deep voice was heard behind the blonde. She turned her head slightly to see Rogue with his face covered by a thick looking blanket. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and was looked like a plaid pair of pants. "I-I jus-t thought, it get cold in this hallway and I should bring you a blanket," He paused for a bit then quickly stating that he will be outside.

The stellar mage let out a long sigh and let her bra fall to the floor, throwing on a tank top and some pink pajama pants then walked out to find Rogue staring at the floor with a folded blanket in his arms.

"Hey," She whispered and waved slightly.

The shadow slayer looked up quickly and she saw a small blush on his cheeks, "Hey,"

The blonde leaned against the wall close to him, "What did you need?"

Rogue let out a cough and handed her the blanket, "I was just going to give you this blanket because it gets cold in his hallway. I didn't mean to walk in on you, I swear. I didn't see anything."

She giggled, "I know." Taking the blanket from him, holding it to her chest, "Thank you, Rogue," Smiling at the mage. He smiled back at her and then they just stayed like that for a while.

After a few minutes of silence, Rogue chuckled and looked down to the floor, "I should go. You're probably tired,"

Lucy pushed a hair behind her ear and laughed, "Yeah. I do have a mission in the morning," Folding her hands behind her back.

He laughed, "Sure. Yeah. Sorry, goodnight Lucy," He waved and walked off after Lucy waved.

"Night Rogue," And walked back in her room. The stellar mage dropped the blanket on the bed and then plopped herself on the bed, thinking about him. The Shadow Dragon slayer was cute, very cute. He was also very sweet, giving her a blanket, just because he thought it might be too cold for her.

Shaking her head, Lucy laid down in her bad reflecting on her first day at Sabertooth.

Tomorrow will be interesting.

**Thank you so much for reading. I just had this thought in my head and I'm not sure where I'm going with it so just stick with me guys, it will be fun. I also love Rolu stories and I've been wanting to write one for a long time. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Thank you all for following! I promise to not disappoint you. Now, onto the chapter!**

**This chapter will mainly be Yukino and Lucy's friendship but there may be a little bit of Rolu mixed in there. **

**Girl's mission away**

Once Lucy woke up, there was knocking on her door, rapidly. She groaned and literally rolled out of bed, stumbling towards the door and slowly opened to face Yukino; fully dressed and ready to go. While Lucy, only in her wrinkled tank top and pants that were falling off.

"Lucy! Good Morning! How are you?" She chirped with her hands clasped in front of her.

The blonde celestial mage cleared her throat and rubbed her right eye, "Uh, I'm okay. Are we leaving soon?"

The white-haired celestial mage nodded, "I was going to get some breakfast and I came to get you." She fixed her cape around herself. Lucy always thought that little feathering cape was adorable, it really suited her innocent look.

Flicking her tangled hair out of her face, "Yeah, I'll just get dressed really quick and meet you down there." Yukino nodded as Lucy shut the door. Her head turned around and almost fell back asleep, laying back down on the bed.

Her eyes closed until a chime was heard beside her, opening one eye to see her lion spirit. Loke crossed his arms while looking at his master falling asleep while she should be getting ready. "Princess, you should be getting ready."

She groaned loudly and turned over, pulling the blanket over her head, "I'll get up in a minute." She mumbled into her pillow.

Loke shook his head and threw off the blanket off the blonde, "Princess, we both know that's not going to happen. You said the same thing last time." Pulling her arm to get her off the bed. The blonde was not a morning person, the last time this happened, Lucy was supposed to be planning a party with Mira and Lisanna for Macao's birthday; she was 3 hours late because her trusted lion spirit let her sleep.

As he was pulling her arm, Lucy fell off the bed, on the floor. She again just groaned but slowly got her feet. "Can I have my brush?" Handing her a brush, she untangled her golden blonde hair. She always had a tough time brushing her hair in the morning, as she always tosses and turns in at night.

Having trouble deciding what to wear, Lucy just decides to pick the most flexible outfit for her mission with Yukino. She just realized that she has no idea what the mission was, she forgot to ask when they were taking a tour of Sabertooth. Loke broke her out of her spaced mind, to hand her a simple shirt and short shorts combination.

"You seem a bit out of it lately. Is something wrong Princess?" The lion spirit asked, sitting on her bed.

She sighed while putting on the blue spandex shorts and thigh high stockings she thought would fit just perfectly with the simple black halter top, "No, just the same as usual."

He nodded in understanding, "Anything I can do to help?" He knows that she still thinks about Aquarius and how it may seem like it's her fault when it's not. He's told her that a million times, but she doesn't seem to get it.

"No, I just need to move on, right? I'll find her key someday, might as well have fun as I can, right?" She sighed again. Lucy has been trying to be happy and cheery. It's been getting better after all Fairy Tail got together and everyone knew what she did to protect them but at the same time, it felt like everyone was walking on eggshells over her.

Yeah, she sacrificed her dearest friend for everyone in the world to be safe. However, Lucy knows she did it for a good cause, she wanted to save everyone but not in that way she wanted to.

"Lucy you know it wasn't your fault," Loke told her for the millionth time. The blonde really wanted to roll her eyes. It felt like everyone was just poking a dead horse. She was certainly sad that Aquarius was gone and yes it was her fault. She sacrificed her but now everyone was alive; it was worth it.

Lucy was kind of pissed off that everyone left, and the guild disbanded, especially Natsu. He left her with only a note, nothing else. Lucy will always have that in the back of her mind. She's cried so much for her and for her family. She was done, she's done crying. The stellar mage thought everyone was just waiting for her to cry.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to get going now. See you later Loke." Leaving the room, with a glimmer of stardust behind her as Loke had left back to the Spirit Realm.

Rubbing her eye, she found the food hall with a lot fewer people then she thought. She spotted Yukino and Rogue sitting at a far table with Frosch sitting on the slayers shoulder, eating a piece of toast.

"Hello everyone." Lucy greeted albeit a little groggy from just waking up, but she held her smile as she sat next to Rogue.

"Hi Lucy! Are you excited about today?" Yukino excitedly asked after swallowing her rice. The white-haired tiger was beyond excited to be working a job with her hero, Lucy. She never thought this would happen.

The blonde stellar mage nodded while yawning, "Yeah, I'm just not really a morning person." Laying her head in her hands while her elbows rested on the table.

Rogue was quiet beside the two, admiring the blonde, Frosch had gotten crumbs all over his cape but he didn't mind at the moment. From the moment she walked into his guild he was mesmerized by her. From her silky blonde hair to her bright smile, he couldn't really look away.

Then last night happened, he had walked in on her changing, that was the most embarrassing thing that has happened to him; more embarrassing as when he caught Sting with...he didn't even want to think of it as a shiver made it down to his spine.

"Right, Rogue?" His red eyes lifted up to look at Yukino staring at him.

He blinked, "What?" Lucy giggled at him, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry, what did you say?"

She huffed, "You weren't listening?" Crossing her arms under her chest and pouting.

"He never does." Their blonde guild master strolled up and slammed into the table next to their stellar mage.

The shadow dragon slayer growled at Sting, "I listen more than you do."

Before the two slayers started fighting each other, Yukino stood up and offered her hand to the blonde stellar mage opposite of her. Lucy grabbed it and stood with her, getting more awake as she goes along. "Well, we have to get going. Bye guys!" Running to the doors but paused as Sting spoke to her.

"You guys better be back in 3 days, or we will go looking for you," Sting told her seriously. They had spoken about this yesterday before Lucy walked into the guild. If they hadn't finished the mission in 3 days, he and Rogue will go looking for the two of them.

Waving her hand at them, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Wish us luck!" the tiger exclaimed at the door, holding it open for Lucy.

"Good luck guys!" Rogue waved, Lucy lowly waving back at him with a small smile on her face.

[***]

The two stellar mages were on their way to the next town over for their mission. Yukino was filling in her in on what the mission was. Apparently, there was a nest of Snapers living near the woods and they started eating all the town's crops and scaring the livestock. They were creatures that look like tall turtles really, they have a shell on their backs with long limbs and a long neck. Their mouths full of fangs dripping with a bit of poison.

The mayor had remembered the two girls at the games and what they had done with Tartarus; he wanted the two to work together on this because me thought they might get the job quicker and less damage-inducing than the twin dragons. That's a good reason, right? Lucy shrugged at the thought, she was just glad that she was working with Yukino.

"So, what's with your longing looks at your master?" Lucy suddenly asked the tiger in her singsong voice that made Yukino bunch up her shoulders as if she was hiding herself.

Yukino groaned, "I don't even know." Throwing her hands in the air. Ever since she was taken back in Sabertooth once Sting was master, she has come out of her shy little bubble. Yukino has been more outspoken and outgoing. Lucy wished she was like her; the blonde had become shyer and quieter since losing her precious Aquarius.

Giggling at her struggle for words, Lucy pushed her arm, "Come on, how do you not know?"

The tiger stellar mage sighed again, "He's the master, he might not even like me at all." She defended rubbing her arm with her other, not really knowing his true feelings for her. Only that he saw her as a guild mate or at least a friend.

"You don't know if you don't try. He might like you." Lucy bumped her elbow with the other stellar mage. Her mind immediately thought of the shadow dragon slayer, should she just give up on feelings for him? Shaking her head, she turned back to Yukino who was ranting on about how much she liked Sting.

"He's just so goofy and makes me laugh so much. He may be a pain in the ass, but he makes me smile. Yet, I don't think he would ever like me," Pouting and crossing her arms under her feathered cape.

Lucy bounced in front of her, walking backwards with a smile on her face, "What's not to like? You're funny, you laugh at his jokes, which is saying something. You are adorable with that cute bob cut of yours," she stated flipping a lock of her silver hair.

Yukino giggled behind her hands and pushed Lucy's shoulder, "Oh stop! You're gonna make me blush!", her smiled faded though, "but what if he doesn't see me like that?"

"Then he's stupid," Lucy simply stated while looking up at the clouds behind the trees. The birds were chirping and the little tiny creatures scurrying around, it made Lucy sigh in content with being outside and with Yukino than being with Team Natsu.

She had been thinking for a while now about how much she is really needed in Team Natsu. She loved them all, really, but they really kept her from growing. Maybe this mission with Yukino will help her make her decision.

[***]

"It would be much better if we were dragon slayers instead of wondering around trying to find this nest," Lucy whined, stomping in the grass beside the Sabertooth mage.

Her silver hair caught on her lips as she turned back towards the blonde, "Yeah me too, we haven't spotted anything in an hour. Maybe we should go to the hotel and come back," wiping her hair back behind her ear and watching Lucy stop in her tracks.

Lucy was about to retort when a loud roar was head in front of the two girls, the looked to each other then ran toward the loud noise to spy the nest they were looking for; there were more than they had originally thought.

Two large Snapers and their three children maybe, Lucy crouched down behind a shrub then grabbed Yukino when she just stood to stare. The Snapers were in a group together and munching on what looked like a dead cow and some corn.

Holding her hands up and moving to one knee, Lucy looked to Yukino, "Okay, should we do this like the guys, or should we strategically do this?" She asked.

The other stellar mage bit her lip in thought, "I think we should take it calmly. The guys have brute strength and we have our smarts. How do we do this?"

Lucy looked back at the nest, they all seemed to be grouped together so they should keep it that way. However, how were they going to defeat them instead of just trap them? So, she decided to ask her partner for the day, "What do you think we should do?"

Whispering, she explained everything to the blonde and they went into action. Lucy summoned Aries to create a wool wall around the Snapers so they couldn't escape and then calling out Loke for help. Yukino called out Polaris to help us with the larger Snapers and get them off their backs.

The Snapers were caught off guard by the large pink bear standing before them, one of the large ones let out a loud screeching scream and stampeded towards them, Loke held out his fist while Lucy unfurled her whip next to him. Yukino held her own fists, Lucy just about forgot that she could do martial arts.

"Ready?" Lucy asked, steeling her eyes on the Snaper running towards her.

Yukino eyeing her own Snaper, "Ready,"

Running towards them, Lucy snapped her whip around the turtle thing and launched herself upward to get behind it. Once she was, Lucy pulled up to snap it's head back only to see it champing on her whip and getting through.

Running behind another Snaper, it chomped down on its neck instead of hers, the other yelled in pain while Loke backed away as to not get smacked by them. Unfortunately for Lucy, she was behind both Snapers and was smacked directly in the chest by one and hit the ground a few yards away.

Yukino's spirit had disappeared after eating his honey and promptly falling asleep before disappeared. The silver-haired girl groaned while she called out Libra, to change the gravity around them, sending all the creatures to the ground with a loud groan.

"Now, guys!" Loke and Lucy jumped up in the smaller ones while Yukino took one bigger one. Jumping right up on his back and grabbing ahold of its neck. Lucy and Loke quickly took care of the smaller one while Libra's magic timed itself out.

Yukino was then thrown off the its back suddenly and it scraped it's fang across her forearm. She fell onto her knees, holding her arm as it bled.

"Are you okay?" Lucy yelled over the three remaining beasts, the two large ones while one little guy, they still haven't left from the wool wall Aries created.

"Yeah! I'm okay! Are you okay?" getting to her feet and realizing that her leggings were now ripped.

"Yeah, but I'm ready to go home so, let's get this over with," the blonde stellar mage stood up, grasping her side when Loke held her up and gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's try altogether on the big guy," she suggested while stepping beside Yukino.

The two girls attacked the giant thing, Lucy held it's head with her whip as Yukino double kicked it in the face. Loke stood behind the creature, holding its tail and having Taurus slice it clean off as the purple blood sprayed everywhere and on everything. Lucy had to close her eyes when it turned around to make a loud screeching noise and lunge at Loke.

He was quick though, moving swiftly, Loke dodged him and punched it in the right cheek. Lucy took this opportunity to kick it in the side as Yukino did the same on the other side of it, squeezing it tight as it passed out.

They were quick to take care of the last two smaller things but not without being cut and getting banged up. Lucy had a slash on her cheek and Yukino was getting weak from the poison seeping into her veins. Lucy took her to the local hospital to get the medicine out and get her stable enough to walk. They actually ended up seeing Chelia there, volunteering her time at the hospital and so they weren't there too long.

"So, did you want to go back to the hotel or back to Sabertooth?" Lucy turned back to Yukino as they walked towards the field they came from.

She hummed in thought, "I think we should go back to the hotel; we could have our girl time like I've missed," hooking her arm around the blonde arm and giving her a warm smile.

"I think I know what you're talking about," Lucy smirked towards her, patting her hand with hers, "We need us some hot springs!" the blonde cheered, jumping slightly in excitement.

[***]

"So, I have a question," Lucy asked the Sabertooth stellar mage.

The two girls had gotten back to their hotel, putting their stuff away in the room. They found plush white towels to accompany them to their journey to the springs. The hot springs were outside the hotel behind a large gate, guarded by only shrub and vines. Yet, behind the metal gate and plants was a spectacular, huge and private hot spring.

Lucy couldn't be happier and by the sparkle in Yukino's brown eyes, she was in the same boat.

Shedding their clothes not far from them, both sighed and closed their eyes in satisfaction. Lucy tied her hair up in a bun with Yukino left hers down, letting the tips wet themselves until Lucy started talking, "Sure, go ahead,"

The blonde let her hands glide around the top of the water when she felt awkward about the question she wanted to ask, "I just wanted to know…um…what is Rogue like?" not looking up from the ripples she was making in front of her.

"Rogue?" Putting a finger to her chin, "Well, he's very quiet but when he does talk, he's very funny. He has some of the best jokes," She laughed to herself, remembering this one joke he had about chickens. Out of everything, chickens and they weren't even on that topic, "Why do you ask?"

A pink dust of a blush spread across her cheeks before she turned away from Yukino, "W-well I just thought, since we might be taking more missions together, I should know your teammates better," she reasoned, not telling her the whole truth.

Yukino giggled at her but decided to stay quiet. She wanted to see where this goes, Rogue was one of her good friends after she returned to Sabertooth, him and Sting of course. All three started a good friendship along with Orga and Rufus while Minerva was slowly building up their trust, but they still enjoy her company; she could be funny when she was drunk.

Lucy was curious as to how each member of the Sabertooth team was, she wanted to get to know them, not for any specific reason. Maybe. Her mind was just a whirlwind of confusion, she wasn't sure what she wanted or if she was thinking of the right thing to do, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped towards Yukino with a curious glance, "What?" Lucy blinked in question.

The tiger mage looked away, feeling the prunes on her fingers, "Well, you seem like you were in deep thought. Are you alright?"

"Oh, um," Lucy shifted, making the water ripple around her, "yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she chose to keep it to herself for now.

[***]

The girls made it back to the Sabertooth guild the next day, the very next second Sting ran towards them with a huge bear hug waiting for the silver-haired stellar mage. Rogue following behind him at a much slower pace, but his red eyes were glued on a certain gold head of hair.

Lucy stood beside Yukino watching her interact with Sting about being back early and asking about the job, but in the corner of her eye, she saw the glorious, mysterious man coming right to her. Unconsciously, Lucy straightened her back and wiped her hands down her shirt before she grinned at him, "H-hey Rogue,"

He raised a hand in a wave and a nod, "Hello, how was your mission with our fellow celestial mage?"

Lucy moved a strand of hair behind her ear then clasped her hands in front of her, "It was great actually, we got done early and the client was so pleased that he gave us a little extra jewel. Plus, working with Yukino was amazing!" her mocha eyes glittered with excitement. Rogue had to grin at her beauty but shook his head to look at Sting who was indeed watching him with a playful smirk painted on his lips.

The shadow dragon slayer moved to punch his twin in the arm, causing him to play hurt and whine. Sting then had a sneaky look on his face and Rogue was worried what he was going to say, "I say, since you two finished early, we could have ourselves a little get together,"

Cocking her head to the side, Lucy was lost, why did they need to party? All they did was finish a mission in one day instead of three.

"You want to have a party?" Yukino asked feeling just as lost as Lucy was.

Sting being Sting, jumped in excitement, his fists tightly held in front of him, "Yeah, I mean why not? Lucy doesn't have to go home until two days from now so why not fill that time with a party? Just to, ya know, give her some tiger pride,"

"You want to have a party, tonight?" Rogue looked unconvinced at his master, what was he planning? Sabertooth rarely had parties and when it did, it was for something significant.

The light dragon slayer threw up his arms, "Why not? Why can't we? Why do you have to question anything?" he kept spurting questions at him until Rogue held up his hands to make him stop.

"Okay, okay, but only if Lucy is okay with it," motioning towards the blonde visitor who was struck with everyone's eyes pointed to her.

Staring wide-eyed at everyone, "Oh, umm, I can go for a party," shrugging her right shoulder with a slight smile gracing her lips.

The Sabretooth master jumped up with a 'Whoop' and a fist in the air, "Awesome, now we have to get food and booze, lots and lots of booze," Running off with Yukino held in his grip. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs to his office, Sting turned around, "Listen Sabertooth! We are having a party tonight so get yourselves ready!" he yelled causing everyone to cheer and cry out their excitement and watched their master run up the stairs into his office.

Lucy turned back to Rogue, "Well, I guess we have a party to plan right?"

The shadow slayer sighed, pinching the tip of his nose, near his scar, "Yeah, we should probably follow him, to make sure he doesn't blow up anything," His statement caused Lucy to giggle at him and followed after them.

Her thoughts swirled with decisions and consequences that may or may not happen. She still needs more time to decide what she really wants and what's best for her. For now, all Lucy needed was a little time off from Fairy Tail and a party is just what her mind needs.

**Thank you all for following and favoriting this story! I really hope you all enjoy it! tell me what you think! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JyuneFuma: Thank you! Here's your update!**

**GothBanshee: You should read more they are just so cute together! Two shy and quiet people, I just find it so adorable. **

**CoSmO333: thank you! **

**Giki: trust me I would have beat the ever-living shit out of him. but yeah she may need a long break from them.**

**UranoMetriaPrincess: thank you so much! Rolu is really the best crack ship there is!**

**Anyway! Thank you all for following, I love all the love you guys give me! enjoy chapter three!**

**That Kind of Party**

Stumbling her way to her room, Lucy could barely see anything in this dark ass guild. She went to get a glass of water, but she got lost and she was still a bit drunk from the party last night.

That was one reason she got up, the other was she couldn't sleep anyway. Did he really mean what he said? Was he just…? Shaking her head, she felt the wall that was supposed to be around her room until she hit a painting, barely catching it before it made a whole lot of noise.

"Fuck, how did I get so lost?" she whispered in the dark, "I literally just walked down the stairs," just setting the painting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

Continuing on, the blonde stellar mage blinked the tiredness out of her eyes and tried to look around. This looked like the hallway that held her room, however, they all looked like that. Her mind started to wonder to him again, why would he tell her that?

Lucy figured she would just head back downstairs and start over again but once she turned around someone grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her against something firm causing her to yelp.

**7 hours earlier…**

Rogue had to hold Sting back from going overboard and blowing all the money for Sabertooth's budget. It was a small party and the shadow slayer was trying to keep it that way. However, Yukino and Lucy weren't making it easy.

"Why don't we have two chocolate fountains?" Lucy suggested with a cute smirk on her lips. Yukino, beside her, giggled behind her hand and nudged the blonde's shoulder.

"No…" He grumbled, believe him, he would be the first one to have a big chocolate fountain in his own room, but those things were unnecessary. "That's not happening,"

She giggled again, leaning forward on his desk, letting her chin rest there between her hands, "Why not? Everybody loves chocolate," she pleaded, adding a little bat of her eyelashes fro extra cuteness.

He rolled his eyes at her, she and Yukino had been doing this for at least an hour since Sting was called out to sign something for the council. He should be back any min-

The door slammed open to see their master all in smiles with his arms held open, "Where were we? Let get this party up and running!" slapping his hand on Rogue's desk before sitting at his own, throwing his shoes up with a thump.

"Well," Rogue started, holding up the piece of paper they wrote everything they needed on, "We have booze, and Orga is making his famous meatballs as we speak and Dobenagl is setting up streamers for some reason,"

"Because! What kind of party doesn't have streamers?" Sting countered, "Besides, isn't it going to be more fun with streamers?" eyeing his twin with a critical look.

[***]

It was the midst of a good party when Lucy found herself and Yukino at the bar, downing her third beer of the night. The two were giggling and cracking jokes all night long but Lucy's mocha brown eyes found the twin dragon slayers in a far group of members at a table.

Her gaze focused on a head of black hair, which was pulled in a high ponytail, and his lips held a tiny smile as the others all drank with him. She had been watching him all night behind her empty glasses of beer, trying not to look too conspicuous, yet she couldn't help it. Lucy hadn't seen his hair up since the grand magic games and her eyes didn't even want to look away.

"Lucy!" Yukino yelled, grabbing ahold of her arm for support, it seems that the little tiger was just as much of a lightweight as she was.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered, really feeling the effects of the alcohol. Her vision was a little swayed and her head felt so light, "I was listening I swear!" she claimed without actually knowing what the young stellar mage said.

Yukino giggled against Lucy's forearm and lifted her head to face the blonde, Lucy seeing the light blush on her cheeks, "Lulu, why won't Sting date me?" she whined. Lucy tilted her head, while the silver-haired mage turned to look at her master himself.

The fairy turned, as well, to see Sting and several other members including her new obsession, Rogue Cheney. Orga was beside the blonde master with a large stein in his hands, Rufus was on the other side of the table with what Lucy assumed was wine in a fine glass.

"You two need anything?" they both yelped and whipped their head back to the bar to see Dobengal looking towards them, Lucy wasn't sure if he was smiling or not because of his mask that he never takes off. However, his upturned eyebrow spoke measures as he was smirking at the two of them giving goo-goo eyes at the twin dragons.

The tiger cleared her throat, setting down her glass and pointing a finger at him, opening her mouth but closing it again until Sting interrupted them, "We should play a game!" he announced loudly in the girls' ears, causing them to squeal in unison.

"What kind of game were you thinking, oh great master?" the masked blonde coming from behind him. Rufus was someone that Lucy wanted to know more about, it seemed that he has been what she went through with her family. All the high and mighty side of money and appearance.

Instead of answering him, Sting ran over to the next table, causing a loud screeching noise to be heard around the whole guild and moving it to make one large table instead of several small tables. Lucy got up with Yukino once the tiger walked to the new table, she noticed the shadow dragon slayer making his way over with a lazy smile on his face.

"Lucy how are you enjoying the party?" he asked her, she could smell the booze on his breath, but she senses a hint of his natural smell of chocolate and fresh air.

She cleared her throat and wiped down her hands down her skirt, her mocha eyes looked him up and down again just to make sure he looked as good now than he did before, "H-hi Rogue, yes I am enjoying the party it just seems like it's missing something," putting a finger to her chin, trying to forget the stutter earlier.

Humming, Rogue leaned his elbow on the counter, trying to make himself seem cool, "What's it missing?"

Her head lulled to him, with the buzz fuzzing her brain she let a smirk paint her lips, "I think maybe some fighting or someone getting something shoved up their ass," letting out a giggle behind her plush, pink lips.

The slayer let out his own chuckle that made the blonde blush, "I don't think I can do anything about the ass shoving but I can always start a fight with Sting but I'm pretty sure he's gonna make us play a game," pointing to the now set up table with everything cleared off and Sting looking like he accomplished something.

Waving them over, Sting shouted, "Come on guys! Let's play!"

The two at the bar looked to one another then shrugged in unison then strolled their way to the table. Yukino sat next to Sting with Lucy sitting beside her. The shadow dragon slayer sat next to the blonde stellar mage with Orga, Rufus, and Minerva across from them in that order.

Lector and Frosch off in their own world in the table behind them putting together what looked like a puzzle, a very colorful one.

"Okay, okay, what are we playing?" Minerva asked as she lifted her martini glass to her lips and sipped her drink with mirth.

Tapping his fingers against the wood table, Sting spoke up, "I say we play the Voting Game!"

The looks around the table were confused; Rogue only rolled his eyes while Dobengal set down a beer next to him with a nod. His ruby eyes shifted from his lager to the blonde next to him. He liked the way her lip curled when she was confused.

She set down her glass, which was empty, and leaned her head on her hand while she listened to what this game was about.

"Okay so, we could do this one of two ways. We ask a question then we say who it applies to the most. We could either do it anonymously or just say it out loud," Sting stated smiling huge, the slight pink to his cheeks had absolutely nothing to do with this.

Glancing around at the confused and lost faces, he slumped his shoulders until their guest raised her finger, "Oh I get it! one of us will say a phrase like 'Who is more likely to eat shit?' and we say who or write it down?" she simply explained to everyone else, Yukino let out a loud 'Oh' as Orga laughed loudly.

Sting himself slapped his hand on the table, making Yukino's glass wobble before she grabbed it and sending him a glare that he almost spilled her beer, "That's exactly what I said!" he shouted almost getting to his feet if it hadn't been for Rogue sitting his back down.

"So anonymous or not?" Orga decided to ask himself since it seemed Lucy and Sting were having a stare-off, seeing which one will break first.

"I say no," Minerva answered, receiving a nod from Yukino and Orga, "We all know each other anyway, it's not like we'll get angry about what was said," continuing from behind her now empty martini glass.

Her eyes shifted around the table, the curve of the wood and the rings around the entire table, anything to distract from the sudden sting in her chest. They didn't know her, and she didn't know them whatsoever. Her fingers fiddled with her shirt under the table, her head snapped up at the grumbling noise coming from Sting.

"Let's just start the game," he mumbled getting another mug from Dobengal.

Just as he was about to take a swing of his mug when Rogue asked a very important question, "How is alcohol going to fit in this?" his finger sliding around the rim of his own drink.

The tigers and one fairy thought for a moment until someone spoke out, "The person who is voted the most likely will drink if they're picked," Rufus reasoned.

It was decided that Sting would pick the first phrase, it was his idea to play this game but too bad for them, he took forever to think of one. When the time came to it, he blurted out, "Who could talk their way out of a hostage situation?" it was a weird question, but everyone thought about it.

"Rufus," Minerva and Yukino said at the same time.

"No, no," Sting waved his arms around with a small smile on his face, "I say it would be Rogue," When he looked around to see confused face even by the man in question, the blonde slayer shifted in his seat before explaining, "Well, the way I see it, Rufus will most likely piss the person off with how smart he might be but Rogue will actually try and calm him down and reason with him,"

The ruby eyed man raised an eyebrow at his twin, "What?"

Lucy was wondering the same thing when Rufus himself spoke up, "I agree, Rogue will talk someone out of anything. He's very convincing," he commented whilst dropping the olive toothpick in his glass with a clink.

Everyone started agreeing and nodding that it was Rogue, so the mage in question took a swing of his stein for he was voted most likely to talk himself out of a hostage situation. Now, it was his turn to ask a question, he tapped his chin while looking up at the ceiling, "Who would be the last person alive?"

"Can you vote for yourself?" Orga asked curiously, lifting his elbows on the table, smacking Minerva's arm with his. She, in turn, smacked the offending arm with a glare. Rogue quickly stated no and they all got thinking.

"Lucy," Yukino pointed to the quiet blonde sitting at the corner of the table beside her. She snapped her head from looking down at her hands in her lap at her name. Everyone's eyes were now on her as she looked to the other stellar mage for more explanation.

Shrugging as if it was a normal thing, "She's smart and she could most definitely outlive all of us!" making a giant gesture with her hands. Orga slammed his hands down saying he was the one who could outlive all of them with his brute force alone. However, Sting yelled louder saying he would be the one to outlive, he was shut up once Minerva had her say and say it was her.

The shadow dragon slayer, the masked memory mage and the two stellar mages only laughed it off as everyone just took their own drink as no one could decide who would be left alive.

Swallowing quickly, moving her hands in a way to get everyone's attention, Minerva coughed before stating her question, "Who lost their virginity at the youngest age?" lifting a delicate eyebrow with a smirk painted on her lips.

Yukino and Lucy's cheeks grew red and the blonde ducked her head down, not that she hadn't lost her virginity, only that she was 16 when it happened. A spree on her own teenage rebellion right before he joined Fairy Tail. She wondered if everyone else was like her or worse!

No one wanted to say anything until Orga slammed his stein down, a loud belch following him, "I don't know about any of you, but I lost mine at seventeen," his voice held a light playfulness to it and it made Minerva blush.

"Me too," Sting and Rogue said at the same time. Lucy had to guess that they did a lot of things at the same time, "What about you Yukino?" Sting leaned over the table to be closer to the silver-haired tiger.

Her blush got a deeper shade as her finger traced a wet ring from her drink when she mumbled her answer, which only Sting, Rogue, and Orga heard causing two of them to stutter and the other to nod, "Yukino's out, now it's just between Lucy and Minerva," four pairs of eyes landed on the two former rivals.

The spatial mage rolled her eyes a fine buzz going on, "I didn't lose mine until I was 19," to which all the boys looked to her with unconvincing eyes to which she gave them a pointed look right back, "My dad was Jiemma," that shut everyone up. He was a manipulating bastard and never let her do much of anything. It took a few years to get over that.

The blonde fairy coughed, realizing that she had actually won this round, "Well, I guess I have to drink," she grumbled before taking a drink herself, feeling the cold liquid fall down her throat and her taste buds marveled at the alcohol that was left behind.

Opening her eyes again to see they were waiting on her to pick a new question, but Rogue looked like he was thinking of something else, the stellar mage hummed, "Who is more likely to…barge into your house, unannounced?" remembering when her team used to do that, not too much anymore.

Everyone voiced, "Sting," making the Sabertooth master stand in a defensive position until Yukino pulled him back down. It was super easy since he was pretty intoxicated. Lucy had to let out a tiny giggle at the motion, yet Rogue looked over to her with a small smile gracing his pale face.

The master had to take a big gulp since everyone had agreed at once and no one objected to the idea. They all went back and forth with so many questions and jokes and lots and lots of booze. The tigers had gotten the fairy in the groove and in the group events with dancing and laughing. It was actually one of the best times Lucy had in the last year.

Orga got up on stage with his electric guitar and a mic, her eyebrows furrowed, her nose scrunched up in discomfort. Her head turned to Rogue, who had been sitting by her the entire night, his face mirrored hers even the drunk blush they had on.

She leaned over to ask, "Is this normal?" feeling her bare shoulder against his gray sweater.

He moved his elbow to the table in between the two of them to lean further, "Yes, this is very normal. He thinks he's a rockstar," he quoted from the one-time Minerva yelled at Orga to stop whatever he called music and the oaf himself belted out that he was a rockstar and he would make it out there one day.

Laughing behind her hand, she almost spits her drink all over both of them. The shadow dragon slayer then chuckled along with her just as Frosch made her way to the two, jumping up on the table and hugging the red-eyed slayer by the face. Lucy thought it was adorable, her mind went to the only exceed she had contact with.

The blue-haired furball had always called her names and putting her down with her looks or what she eats. Carla, she was okay, but she could be a bit much sometimes; the white exceed was bossy when it came to just about everything that had to do with Wendy. Pantherlily, she had the least interaction with, but he was alright.

Sometimes Lucy wished she had her old friends back, how they were bust in and annoy her, but she went with it because she found the attention enduring. She found less lonely about her life when they would but now, she felt the same as when she was wandering around, trying to find a place to belong.

The stellar mage was pulled from her thoughts when she felt tiny fur rubbed up against her shoulder, she looked down to find Frosch hugging her right arm, "Oh, hello Frosch," she said just as her left hand rubbed the little exceed's back, feeling the soft fabric of her pink frog suit.

"Hi, Fairy! Frosch thinks you look very pretty today!" the tiny and adorable looking exceed exclaimed. Her brown eyes went wide at the statement then turned back at the slayer to see his eyes just as wide-eyed as she was.

Clearing her throat, she pets the little cat on the head before stating, "Well, thank you sweet pea. You look pretty adorable yourself," tapping her nose and seeing the wide smile that made it across her face.

Frosch made her way to Rogue with arms wide open to exclaim, "Pretty fairy called me adorable!" making Rogue laugh openly and hugging the small exceed.

"Yeah, she's absolutely right," he's eyes stayed on hers. Frosch made her way over to Lector who was playing a game with fruit and empty glasses. Lucy's eyes followed her to see her knock over the apple that was stacked atop the empty glass, "You know you would make a great mom," Rogue absentmindedly spouted out.

Mocha eyes turned slowly to his wide red ones, that blush that was on his face turned a deeper shade of red. Before she could say anything, he grabbed his beer and walked off towards the large crowd dancing. Lucy didn't know if her face could get any hotter.

[***]

Several members have been passed out with more clothes than anyone could count. Tables were flipped over and booze was always over the floor. Sabertooth could now say that they had a wild 'Fairy Tail like' parties. However, no one could celebrate as they were all passed out or had gone to bed already.

Dobengal shut down the bar around 3 in the morning when he had had enough. Lucy and Yukino had gone to their respective rooms when Lucy woke up very thirsty.

[***]

She let out a gasp when a pair of arms grabbed her and held against, what she thought was a chest, pushing her against it and turning around only to step directly into the broken glass from the broken picture she hit off the wall a few moments before.

Letting out another gasp as she grabbed her own foot in pain, Lucy looked up to see who had grabbed her to see Sting standing by the stairs with his hands raised in surrender, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't want you to step on the glass," pointing to the broken glass that she already stepped on.

Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break your painting," slowly letting down her foot, letting only her toes touch the ground as she still needed to get the glass out. Looking back up at the guild master, he had a light glow to him, "Are you glowing?"

He chuckled, lowering his arms to his sides, "Yeah it's my slayer magic. It makes my body glow a bit. Now tell me what you're doing up this late at night wondering around the guild chambers,"

Sighing again, the blonde leaned against the wall beside him, "I wanted something to drink and I got lost," mumbling the last part.

The light dragon slayer laughed and crossing his arms, "You got lost?" asking in a cocky manner.

She stomped her foot, forgetting that it was hurt and letting out a yelp, "I've only been here for like a day, so sue me,"

After a moment of silence, "So, how has this day been for you in Sabertooth?" he asked in a low tone, sincerely asking what her time here in Sabertooth has been.

Shrugging one shoulder, she licked her lips, "It's been pretty awesome, you have turned this guild around in a really awesome way. I'm actually really proud of you for stepping up," she looked up at him with a slight softness to her eyes to see his blue eyes wide with admiration.

Letting his head fall to look at the floor, "Thank you, Lucy; I really needed that,"

"Anytime,"

The two of them stood for a few seconds until Lucy had moved to get her foot better. The stinging pain had stopped seconds ago, and she just wanted to clean it up now. His voice stopped her before she reached her room, "I think you should stay a few more days," Sting said as he looked to her with a soft expression.

"Oh, and why's that?" She had honestly not even thought about leaving the Sabertooth guild at all.

He shrugged with a small smile painted across his lips, "It just seems like you fit in a lot more. Plus, I have never seen Rogue smile that much since we've been kids," turning around and walking back to his own room.

Lucy was left standing in front of her door, hand on the knob with a light blush on her cheeks. That was certainly unexpected, but she didn't oppose to it. With a smile, Lucy had made her decision.

**Sorry for this being so late! I really had difficulty writing this but I feel this turned out not so bad but tell me what you guys think! **

**Please favorite, follow and review! Thank you all for everything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy with Christmas and all, but I gave you guys an extra long chapter for the wait! **

**Just One More Day**

It was a windy morning when the guild members of Sabertooth tried to pick themselves up from the night before. The sun came up through the cracks of the stutters, letting a few people groan and move around while everyone was coming to.

Orga woke up on his back, on the stage they had set up in the back of the food hall. Only moving his eyes to see that more and more people were waking up discovering the ongoing hangover they'll have for the rest of the day.

"Fuck," he crooked out when he felt his own, rubbing his face then lower his hand over the edge of the stage. He didn't even know when he took off his shirt.

Dobengal woke up on a sticky floor on his side with his hand holding an empty glass and staring right into the bottom of the sink from behind the bar. He rubbed his eyes while he got on his knees to bend over with his elbows. He felt like he was going to throw up just kneeling there, slowly he got to his feet while moving to bend over the bar counter. Shaking his head, he looked at the many hungover he would have to fix.

Minerva awoke with a pain in her back from leaning over the table with her head between her arms, her hair was a mess and her makeup was all over her face. The spatial mage groan from the light headache, her drinking wasn't too bad, but she still would get a headache for about two hours.

Yukino woke up with a loud banging at her door, she groaned and turned over in her bed and slamming her pillow over her head. Ignoring it was eminent and falling back asleep was slowly happening. Then when the banging stopped, she took a sigh of relief, but her door was slammed open causing her to gasp and leaning on her elbow in bed.

"Yukino! When are you gonna wake up?" Sting shouted in his normal attire. His white pants tucked into his black boots while his half shirt on and his armbands wrapped around his forearms; if Yukino was awake and not hunger she would have said he looked cute with his hair flat on his head but that wasn't the case.

"Sting!" she yelled, wincing when it hurt her head, "What are you doing here?" sitting up fully she scratched her cheek while she yawned.

The blonde-haired crossed his arms, "I came to get you for breakfast,"

This was a usual thing for them to do, either one would come and get the other for breakfast and sit and wait for Rogue since he was not a morning person whatsoever. He was actually quite unpleasant in the mornings without his coffee, Yukino was the one who had to take several hours to even wake up, but she wasn't as bad. Sting was the one with the never-ending energy even in the morning.

"Oh, yeah," slowly getting up and letting the dress she wore fall to her knees. Sting had turned his head and looked to the door and back at Yukino who was sifting through her closet, "I'll get dressed and we will get Lucy from her room unless she's already awake,"

He nodded, "I'll go wait outside then, come out when you can," saying before closing the door and leaning against the wall next to it.

Lucy actually was one of the few that didn't have a hangover the next morning. She only yawned and looked out the window beside her bed. Last night wasn't so bad, she had a really fun time with Sabertooth with these tigers. So many drinks and so much good bonding with them but as she sat up in her bed, she thought about how she had to go home, to Fairy Tail.

Getting her feet, the stellar mage tried to brush her hair with her fingers, however, it was all tangled and matted. Lucy felt around in her bag to get the brush and pulling it out to get all better. Her mind wandered to a cute and mysterious slayer that had been in her brain since she got here.

Well, really since the grand magic games but recently its been a lot more.

Before leaving the room, she got dressed in her normal summer wear, jean shorts, and a small tank top. Lucy walked downstairs to see various members still laying on the ground and some walking up, she could see Orga getting up from the stage and Dobengal behind the bar, leaning over the counter holding his head.

The stellar mage sat at the barstool in front of the spatial mage, "Hello Dobengal," said mage looked up quickly, to only cringe at the dizziness, to see the blonde giving him a patient smile.

He rubbed one of his eyes before yawning, "Good morning Lucy, how did you sleep?"

She moved her hands further up the counted to stretch her back, "It was great, you, on the other hand, look like shit," giggling at his pointed look, "Sorry, but it's true,"

A gasp left her mouth when a large object had fallen into the stool next to her, turning to look at Orga laying his head on the counter in a hazardous way and his arms dangling down to the floor, "I am never drinking again. You little fairy put me in my place,"

Laughing behind her hand, "Yeah sure, I'm sure you won't ever drink again," Lucy rolled her eyes with a grin, "I didn't think that you guys couldn't hold your liquor," she started laughing when they both gave her a pointed look.

"Some of us can hold our liquor but not all of us," a voice said behind the group, Lucy and Dobengal turned to look at Sting and Yukino standing behind them. The latter was smiling and a bright aura around her, Sting didn't seem too bad off either.

Lucy had noticed that Rogue wasn't here yet, "Where's Rogue?" she suddenly voiced still looking around the guild hall watching more members getting their selves ready and awake. Seeing Minerva finally make her way over to them as well.

"He's not a morning person at all, it might be another hour until he actually gets up," Sting told her while he made his way around the bar to get himself some water, bumping his hip against Dobengal to get him out of the way.

Pouting at the information, Lucy sagged in her chair while Yukino smiled softly at that without her knowledge. She crossed her arms across her chest and swiveled the stool she was on back to Dobengal who was giving each of the members some type of drink and potion to get rid of a hangover.

Lucy had seen it several times at Fairy Tail, it smells gross and it tastes gross, but it does the trick and it works fast. Watching Minerva and Orga take theirs, a second later they cringed at the taste, Dobengal took his own along with them.

She got up from her chair in search of something, she didn't really know. Walking up the stairs to the dorms while looking at the paintings and several colored doors that people have decorated. Then her feet found it's way to a straight black door which she knew who was held behind it.

For some reason, she touched the door to feel the gritty paint and she also could feel a slight feathery touch of something. When black tendrils came out of the door, she gasps and pulled her hand away and to her face.

The door opened back to show a tired-looking Rogue in only a pair of boxers and a scowl across his face. His eyes were closed, and his hair looked wild and out of control, "Sting I said I would come down in 30 minutes," her eyes widened at the sight and his drew open when he didn't hear a response. The shadow dragon slayer had just woken up and his senses weren't very sharp and didn't smell the blonde beauty before him.

"Uh," he spoke dumbly while scratching the back of his head with a slight blush dusted on his cheeks, "Hello L-lucy,"

She shifted on her feet, looking down as she did; it's not that she didn't want to look up, trust her she really did, but it felt wrong at the moment, "Hi, Rogue-"

"Ryos," he stated without thought, she looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Clearing his throat, "You can call me Ryos, but not in front of the others,"

The thought that she could call him something that no one else could call him, made her feel special and made her heart stutter, nodding to him with a soft smile, "Ryos, I was just admiring your door, it was so simple yet the touch of it was warm and," giggling behind her hand, "and actually pretty ticklish,"

Rogue leaned his shoulder on his door frame, temporally forgetting his nakedness, "Yeah, I stored some of my shadows in the door, mostly to sense when someone was at my door when I'm sleeping. That's how I knew you were out here, I just didn't know who since my senses are lowered,"

Touching the door again, Rogue felt it in his own shadows, that soft touch of her smooth fingertips against his door, her gaze shifted to him again with something in those brown eyes, "Well, I think it's beautiful,"

_Just like you_

As she dropped her hand back to her side, it sent a shiver down his spine when his shadows left her form, there was a moment of silence until Rogue remembered his dress and his cheeks went back to pink and he looked back to his room, "Uh, I'm gonna get dress and see you back down there right?"

From her hand to his face, she saw his blush on his face and started to blush herself, "Right, right, I'm sorry," turning around and back to him with shy quirk in her lips, "I'll, uh, go," before turning back to the stairs and disappeared again.

Rogue himself let out a sigh and slumping more against the frame then moving to go back to his room and falling face-first into the bed. He groaned into his pillow when a soft and high pitched voiced was heard beside him, "Frosch thinks Rogue is flustered,"

"Frosch! I thought you had gone down with Lector," surprised that he had still been up here with him when he usually goes to the food hall with the other exceed since Rogue sleeps in so long.

The small cat jumped up in the bed with the dragon slayer to pat him on the head, "Frosch was sleepy and just woke up,"

He only answered with another groan, slamming his head back into the pillow.

[***]

Arriving downstairs, Rogue found Yukino and Lucy laughing about something while Sting sat next to them with some tickets in his hand looking at the papers with puzzled eyes. The quiet slayer sat next to his enthusiastic twin, "Whatcha got there?" his voice was slurred still laced with sleepiness.

The Sabertooth master raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing up so early?" his ruby-red eyes shifted to the blonde fairy down the bar but only shrugged to his twin slayer. Sting shook his head and looked back to the tickets in his hands, "Look at this,"

Handing him the flyer behind the tickets, it showed a Ferris wheel at the top of the page with several balloons pasted around the flyer. In big red letters it read, '**COME JOIN US IN THE FUN!' **below it was a vague description of where the place was and when. Nothing else, but in small letters at the very bottom it read, 'You won't regret it'

His disturbed eyes shifted back to Sting who looked just as concerned as he was, "Where did you get this?"

"It was left on my desk in the office,"

"Should we go?" Rogue set the flyer back down, looking back at the two stellar mages deep in conversation with Minerva making her way over to the two.

Shifting the tickets around the counter, noticing that there were four tickets altogether, "Yeah, I think we should,"

Snapping his head to Rogue, "Are you serious? This is such a trap! No way, no how, not happening," shaking his head and hands in front of him, being very admit about this.

Lifting his foot to the bar and moving himself on the stool, "Maybe we catch this guy or group, plus we could bring two more people it seems," pointing to the two extra slips. He wondered if Rufus and Orga would go with them, but that meant leaving Lucy here with Yukino. He hadn't gotten much time with her while she was here and who knows how long it will be until she comes back.

That was until the two people he was going to ask, went to ask Dobengal if he wanted to go with them on a mission. Said ninja nodded and left the bar with Yukino stepping behind the bar continuing her conversation with Lucy as she moved.

Making her way over to the twin dragon slayers, Yukino spotted the tickets before Sting could hide them behind his back and catching the tickets after crumbling slightly, "What's this?"

"Nothin'," he mumbled under his breath. Giving a glare to his partner just as Lector and Frosch crawled their way up to bar looking at the tickets in Yukino's hands.

"Oh, a carnival. Can we go, Sting! I'm sure it'll be great, just like you," Lector stated jumping up with his arm held wide in excitement.

"Frosch thinks so too!" raising his hand high with a wide grin.

Sting slammed his head on the counter, startling the blonde fairy next to him but making Rogue chuckle at both actions. Lector kept asking him what was wrong and why Rogue looked so amused at him. The shadow dragon slayer clapped him on the back with a short smile, "Looks like we're going,"

Snapping his head up with a glare at everyone around him, "No, absolutely not,"

[***]

Several hours later, the group found themselves at the large carnival setting. A wide fenced in area with tents and flashing light and a sign that read, **Carnival Namica, **the solid red lights slowly flashed around it.

The only thing that made Lucy think that this was just the trap Sting said it was, was the lack of people. There was absolutely no people and a creepy fog that covered an inch of the ground below them. She could even hear a faint sound of clown music mirrored with the honking of some type of horn.

Then stellar tiger gripped Sting's arm in fear, "This is creepy,"

The guild master himself scowled and crossed his arms, causing Yukino's hand to get stuck in the crease of his elbow for a second before moving it to his bicep, "I told you guys this was a trap, why did we even come here?" Lector floated beside them chewing on his paw, in which he had a bad habit of and knew this wasn't a normal carnival now.

Lucy took a step closer to Rogue when she felt a slight wind against her calf, the shadow slayer shrugged, not feeling the sense of danger yet only a bit weirded out. Frosch on his shoulder sat still but was looking around worried, he really wanted to ride some rides but that didn't seem possible now.

"Let's go," Rogue said being fearless as ever, having Lucy walk in after him with a glance back at Yukino as she went. Sting sighed and with a roll of his eyes, followed after them with Yukino suck to his side and Lector closely behind.

As Lucy looked around, she saw several rides, a carousel that was not running and paint chipping on each of the horses. Next to it was a big swing ride, stopped, one swing swaying in the wind. Before Rogue topped walking, he stood before a building that read, 'Mirror Maze'.

"This way," Rogue read, at the top of the doorway. He turned his head to Lucy behind him and Frosch in her arms but Sting and Yukino were gone, "Where did they go?"

The stellar fairy turned so fast to see no one, "What? Yukino!" she shouted, her gaze switching to different rides to see if there was any sign of them. Lucy turned back to Rogue only to find him also missing, "Shit," at least Frosch was still with her but Rogue was in trouble.

Frosch looked up at the blonde with tears in his little eyes, "Fro wants Rogue back," Lucy rubbed his head and nodded. She wanted everyone back but now she'd have to find her way around until then.

[***]

He didn't know how he ended up in the Mirror Maze, but here he was. He pounded on the door for what felt like a whole minute but nothing. The damn thing wouldn't budge, "Fuck!" he yelled letting his shadows roam the room to find only mirrors and nothing else.

Rogue wasn't around Frosch and that made him have anxiety but he was with Lucy so that made it a little better, but not much. He trusted the fairy but with Frosch, no one came first.

Signing once before making his way around one mirror and another, he just had to make it out of this stupid maze, at least his shadows were helping him find his way out; that was until he found himself in an empty room with no door around. Sending his shadows around the room to find a way out but there was none.

He groaned and then growled, "Angry, are we?" a voice was heard everywhere. Not in one spot but in every inch of the room.

"No, just confused," Rogue reasoned crossing his arms.

The voice hummed, "Maybe this will help,"

An image, or maybe it was a screen, popped up in front of him showing himself in the future. Future Rogue, standing in front of Lucy, Natsu, Loke, and Wendy with Future Lucy beside them. The imaged changed to show his future self yell out, "Lucy Heartfilia!" with a shadow sword coming at her.

Rogue knew this, Sting had told him about it all, his future self killing future Lucy, every detail because Rogue wanted to know it all. Sting hesitated in telling him at all, but he insisted.

However, this scene was different, future Lucy was too late in saving Lucy. The sword cut through Lucy in one swipe. There was now a giant hole in her chest, her eyes glazed over before she even fell to the floor, "Lucy!" Natsu yelled at the same time present Rogue yelled to the screen.

Growling at the scene, Rogue fell into his Dragon force at himself. Then future Rogue looked straight at him, "This is who you'll become!" he yelled.

"NEVER!"

[***]

Sting stumbled over a cord running through the ground and looked back to Yukino holding Lector in her hands, both looking terrified as Rogue and Lucy disappeared not too long ago. He cursed as he walked past what looked like a zero-gravity ride and stomped away.

He knew they shouldn't have come here but Rogue just had to be the one to convince him and the two girls were just as bad. He tired and he tried to tell them it was a trap and yet, here we are, trapped and separated. Lector flew to his shoulder to tell him that he should slow down, but it didn't even listen.

Sting was just so mad that they were even here, that he wanted to find the exit. He wanted to get out of here. "Sting!" Lector yelled in his ear, making him jump and turned to glare at the cat, not menacingly but glaring, nonetheless.

"What?" he stopped walking and put his hands on his hips.

"Yukino's gone," he commented, causing the blonde master to turn around and see that she was indeed gone. Making a 360, he tried to find her anywhere.

"Yukino!" he yelled, cupping his hands together, "Yukino!" again, nothing was heard.

Cursing again, he made sure that Lector was at least still with him as he continued walking on to try to find the stellar mage. Finding the swing ride again, he felt like he was going in circles. He swore that he just pasted it a minute ago.

"Angry, are we?" a voice was heard in the sky, the light dragon slayer looked up only to find grey clouds hovering over them.

"Yeah, I'm god damn angry! Get me the fuck out of here!" throwing his fists in the air while Lector held onto his head as he was making sudden movements. There was no answer for him as he let out a loud roar to the sky, letting light run through the dark grey sky for a split second until it was gone and silence again.

"Get angry, you'll end up like him," the voice was heard once he hit the carousel again.

"Who?" Sting asked angerly with a bite in his voice.

"Jiemma." The voice whispered, close to his ear. He jumped and turned to see nothing beside him, only Lector on his other shoulder.

"Sting," Lector whispered, looking up at his partner, the man in question eyed him as the exceed said, "Who are you talking to?"

Groaning as he pulled the cat to his chest and ignored his question. That name, that person left a bad taste in his mouth. It sent a shiver down his spine, he never wanted to end up like him. Sting wanted his guild to happy and to strive for better opportunities other than power. Power was one thing but being an asshole to get it, was another thing.

"You'll end up just like him," it whispered again in his right ear. He jerked again to find nothing and no one around him. Lector was getting worried, he hadn't heard anything, wondering why Sting was being all weird.

"No fucking way!" the Sabertooth master yelled out in the grey sky.

"Sting, you're scaring me," the red exceed whimpered. Sting growled and held Lector closer to him, not really meaning to scare him but he's scared himself. He had no idea what was going on and why but he was trying to stay calm.

[***]

Yukino was shaking, she turned only once away from Sting and now she was in a totally different place, it looked like a tunnel ride. She felt a cold breeze pass by her and made her shiver more severely than before. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked around to find a way out.

At first, she only saw darkness everywhere, then suddenly the emergency lights turned back on to show a cart with a heart in the front and only two seats for it. Then looking forward to see a door that read 'Tunnel of Love'. Right now, she was on the platform to the cart, but she was definitely not getting on it at all.

The stellar tiger turned around to try to find a door to leave when she found the walls only looking like a cave with no doorways. She whined and started rubbing her arms to try to warm herself up. What was she supposed to do now? Wait until someone finds her? Cause there is no way she's getting on the ride.

It took a whole two minutes before she gave up and got in the cart. She tried to not touch anything, but the bar shut itself in front of her sharply and loudly before the creak of the door opened and shoved her through.

Above her was a little airy and light song of love that she would have loved if she wasn't totally freaked out right now. All around her were hearts and cardboard couples kissing and kids giving flowers to each other. It was rather cute, but she just wanted to find her way to Sting or even Lucy.

"So weak," a whisper in her ear causing goosebumps all up her arms.

"W-what?" Yukino stutter, twisting her hands together in her lap. Her eyebrows frowned in confusion as the voice never answered when she passed through a different doorway to a giant heart that glowed and slightly smelled of lavender and sandalwood.

"Don't belong," a long, moaning whisper was heard over the stupid love song that was playing.

The stellar mage only whimpered and said nothing, she didn't understand what it was saying but he didn't like all this scariness and mystery. Yukino hugged herself, wrapping her light blue poncho covered itself around her bare arms.

Then there came a deep and threatening groan from behind her, she turned to see nothing but that wasn't all, it spoke, "Don't belong," loudly in her face; or what felt like her face when she felt a breath on her cheek.

Yukino squeaked, letting a tear run down her cheek out of fear and having her head fall down with tightly shut eyes. She didn't belong here? That was damn right. Where didn't she belong?

"Don't belong!" it yelled again causing Yukino to cover her ears and letting out a short sob from her mouth.

Where didn't she belong? This…this thing wasn't giving her any answers, it was just yelling at her. her hands went straight to her keys on her right hip and pulling them out, but nothing happened. Looking at the key in her palm, it looked normal, but her magic wasn't working at all.

"Weak," the voice was not gravely, strangely harsh. It made her cringe and hide into herself.

What the hell was happening?

[***]

Sighing again, she hit another bush in this dumbass maze. Lucy groaned again as she held onto Frosch in her arms. She's been in this maze for about 10 minutes, trying to figure a way out, she had read once that you could easily get out of a maze by making only right turns but that doesn't seem to be true. Before her, just seemed to be a straight line to ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

Lucy just wanted to scream, but Frosch was terrified about not being near Rogue for so long. He hasn't stopped shaking since they found themselves in this bush maze. The blonde had already tried calling out Loke to help find their way out or even Virgo, but her keys didn't work at all.

She stopped, not moving, not looking at anything. Maybe, just maybe, if she could sense something, she could find anything in this dumb place.

"Fairy, what are you doing?" Frosch asked, tugging on a piece of hair that had falling over her shoulder.

Breathing out of her nose, she slowly opened her eyes again to look down at the green-haired exceed, "I'm trying to see if I can smell something or even hear anything so I know what's around us," she tried learning it from Natsu, it was very difficult at first when she couldn't really differentiate smells like he could, but she got the hang of it.

Now though, she could only smell bushes and a faint smell of lavender off to the right. Frosch was waiting patiently but was getting more and more nervous. The exceed wanted to be with Rogue but something happened to separate them. His tiny little hands gripped the fairies shirt as she started moving again.

Lucy walked for what felt like 10 minutes, but it may have been only a minute, but she felt like she was just wondering alone. Just when she was going to scream out in frustration there came a loud static noise causing her and Frosch to yelp.

Before her, she saw a screen in front of her with Fairy Tail in the current time it seemed. It was like any other day with laughs and smiles going all around. It seemed that Gajeel and Levy were gone but everyone else was there.

_*Screen*_

"_Gray my darling, I think we should take this mission!" the blue-haired water mage pulled a flyer from behind her back to show the disinterested man in front of her. _

_His blue eyes read the mission and it seemed that they needed more people if he was even going to take it, so he turned to the pink-haired bastard chowing down on some meat on a plate, "Hey fire fuck, you want to take a mission with Juvia and me?" _

"_What did you call me?" he suddenly stood up with flaming fists. _

_When Gray was about to retort, Erza snatched the flyer out of his hand as it was being crumpled up, "Stop fighting, we'll all go!" pushing Gray, Natsu, and Juvia out the door and having Happy fly after them claiming he was going to buy so much fish with his earnings. _

_Inside the guild, behind the bar, Mira laughed while shaking her head at them, "It seems Team Natsu has taken another mission," she said out loud, but Macao turned around to smirk at the barmaid. _

"_At least it'll be quiet around here now," he joked. _

Suddenly, the screen went black with a word in white bold letters in the center.

**Forgotten**

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lucy felt her heart skip but shook that away, clearing her throat she continued on. Following the maze around again she had almost forgotten Frosch was with her until he whimpered at a cold breeze. When the stellar mage turned the corner again, she found another screen of Team Natsu again in her apartment.

_*Screen*_

"_Gods, Lucy could you hurry up?" Natsu yelled from her bed with his hands behind his head. _

_Gray started sifting through her draws again waiting for the blonde to get out of the bathroom, "Lucy we have to be at the train station in 10 minutes," he groaned, picking up a shirt and throwing it behind himself. _

_Erza sat in her desk chair with one of Lucy's stories in her hands, reading it gradually as she waited for the blonde to get ready, stating something about looking her best. _

"_I'm almost done!" Lucy had yelled from the bathroom. _

_The blonde had pulled her hair in a ponytail on the side of her head, tied with a red bow to make it nice. She didn't think she was taking that long, but everyone seemed to be on her today. It seemed like they were in such a hurry to get this mission over with. _

_Back in the room, Gray sat at the end of the bed by Natsu's feet and groaned, "I wish she would just hurry up, why do we even have to wait?" he whispered to the two mages in the room. _

"_Because she's part of the team Gray," Erza stated, turning the page around to read more but it was blank, showing that she hadn't finished the chapter yet. _

_Natsu then sighed to the air, "Such a bother," _

The screen turned black when another word showed up in the background, **Burden. **

Growling, Lucy just marched passed it with a tick above her head. She's not mad, she's fine. It was just some trick by some asshole who thinks he knows everything. Her next step was stopped by a wall of bushes. "Are we ever going to get out of here?" she wondered out loud.

Frosch stayed silent as he tried to stay warm in her arms, still worrying about Rogue. The little exceed hoped he wouldn't have the same fate as them.

[***]

Finally running out of that damn tunnel of love, Yukino found herself out in what seemed to be the carnival they were in, it was raining now while she walked forward; tears streaming down her face. She wiped her face before covering herself and rubbing her arms.

Yukino had to find the rest of them so they could get out of here and find out who sent them here. This was so wrong to mess with their minds.

Just when she was passing the swings when she heard a roar paired with a bright light. She knew that roar, jumping over the fence and breaking out in a full sprint, she found him. She found Sting; he was pulling a swing off its chain and throwing it across the area and Lector flying beside him, trying to calm him down.

"Sting!" she yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth and still running.

His head snapped over quickly to see the white-haired beauty running after him, "Yukino?" he whispered and let go of the next swing to slack against the ground, to his knees. The white-haired stellar mage hugged him before he could fall fully to the ground. "Where have you been, are you alright? Why are you crying?" he asked suddenly, looking her over at arm's length.

She nodded rapidly, brushing her hand over his face to make sure he was okay. Yukino was suddenly smashed in the back and she heard the sniffling of Lector behind her.

The Sabertooth master was slowly and wobblily standing on his feet and pulling her with him, "Okay, okay, we have to find Rogue and Lucy," nodding again, they were off to find the others.

[***]

Smashing another mirror, his hand bleeding profusely at this point. He didn't even care. This damned image kept coming up, kept mocking him. Rogue had no idea how this place even had so many mirrors in one place.

When his future self showed up again with a dead Lucy in front of him and laughing. He let out a loud scream before letting a shadow dragon roar with his scales running all up his face and arms. His breath heavier and while his vision tunneled.

All he saw was himself killing Lucy with Frosch and Sting gone from his life.

Was this what his life is going to be like?

Is this the truth?

He suddenly found himself outside in the rain, full dragon force heavy on his features. The vision kept flashing and flashing AND FLASHING. At this point, Rogue started tearing doors and machinery, he didn't even know where he was anymore.

"_Rogue!" _He heard but couldn't decipher.

"_Rogueee!" _the voice was strained and high pitched. The dragon slayer shook his head, but that only made the image come back of Lucy, the real Lucy, dead before himself and he lost it. Gripping his hair, Rogue let out a loud scream while falling to his knees.

He wanted it gone. The image to be gone, forever.

"_Ryos!" _his eyes snapped open to see the ground, to see raindrops fall in front of him. His hearing was clearing when he heard it again with a sharper state of mind, "Ryos," it was closer and softer.

He saw her feet before she kneeled with him, he felt the soft fabric of Frosch's onesie on his arm while he felt her hand on his.

"Ryos," she said again, and he looked up to see her face. Her eyes held such patience with him and understanding but also tears. His hand reached up to her cheek, whispering her name.

Together they stood to find Sting and Yukino running at them with Lector not far behind. All four stood silent in thought or something more but they all understood what had happened.

"We need to get this guy," Sting proudly took a stand he wasn't going to end up like him.

None of them were going to end up or even think the same, not now, not ever.

**Again, sorry for being super late with this! I hope with it being long will make up for that. **

**Giki: I think they could be sooo much cuter. **

**CVBlovesu93: thank you so much! That really means a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Back Home?**

They had found him, the man that responsible for all the mental torture that the four of them had to go through. He stood, solely in a beaten-down shack that was growing mold and vines everywhere. He was old, white hair sprouted from his face to grow a long beard that hit just above his collarbone and a bald head. He stood smiling at them when they walked through the broken door.

"Is it you?" Sting aggressively asked, pointing to the man while Rogue stuck close behind and the girls behind them.

They had looked around the entire park when they spotted this shack with several arrows pointing to it. even a flashing green light that stated THE GAME MASTER, just above the door.

"Yes, I knew you'd find me," not moving an inch from his spot, did he not think they were going to attack him as soon as they found him? None of this seemed right to Lucy, not when Rogue stepped in front of Sting with a black, shadow surrounding his fist.

Holding up his fist, flexing the other, "Why did you bring us here? You were the one that sent that invitation,"

The invitation that was not crumbled up in a trashcan at this moment. Just after they arrived, Sting threw it away but now was in the man's hands. He held it with both hands, showing the same invitation, "You mean this one?" he asked.

"What do you want with us?" Yukino yelled from behind the blonde, holding her shoulder and only showing her eyes.

"Well, I don't want anything with ya'll," moving his arms behind his back, shifting his gaze from each mage before him. "I've done my job here and now it's time for me to go," his magic being wind, he tried leaving the shack when he was smacked on his back from a large purple rune surround him.

Lucy now standing beside Rogue, "A few things you should know is that you have to keep your eyes on every enemy you face," holding up a glowing gold pen. The same one that Levy had bought her for Christmas one year. Lucy had gone to the solid script mage to help her learn some runes for defense purposes.

His soft eyes turned feral towards the blonde throwing himself at the runes only to be stopped by purple runes rippling around his beating hands, "Screw you! You bitch!" he bellowed out. His old and wrinkled hands banging and clawing at the runes.

His winds started to twirl around wildly, hitting the barriers and making loud banging noises. Lucy smiled, while Sting and Rogue walked right through the rune to beat and capture this low life of a mage.

[***]

They called the Rune Knights while the old man laid there in the chamber, face down while the four mages watched. Sting and Rogue just beat the crap out of him for what he put all of them through, now though he was in handcuffs and being dragged by the knights.

"We should get a hotel for the night," Sting stated, already making his way towards town with the others following not far behind and Lector on his shoulder.

The three Sabertooth mages and one fairy mage found themselves in a hotel room with two beds and one bathroom. While the girls took one bed, the guys fought over who should have to sleep on the bed and who should get the couch.

"I'm guild master so I should get the bed!" Sting argued while sitting on the bed itself as Lucy went and took a shower to calm herself down. Lector sitting on one pillow cheering Sting on.

Crossing his arms and giving him a defensive stance at the end of the bed, Rogue narrowed his eyes, "That's why you should be the bigger man and give me the bed Master Sting," drawling out his master of Sabertooth with sarcasm.

Frosch sat on Yukino's bed, getting pet by the stellar tiger as they both watched the slayers argue.

Yukino laughed at them with her legs crossed and cuddled up to the comforter of the bed, already in her pajamas after showering herself, "Why don't you guys just sleep on the same bed?" she asked, the bed was large enough for both of them but they both turned to her with shocked faces.

"Are you insane?" the light dragon slayer shouted just as someone's lacrima went off in someone's bag. They all dumped their bags together, so it was impossible to know who's. Rogue made his way over to the bags, searching the bags until he found it and answered it without thinking.

"Yes?" raising his eyebrows behind his hair.

"Rogue? Where's Lucy? Is she alright?" the red-haired Requip mage asked, concerned for her teammate while there was movement behind her.

"Lucy? She's in the shower, is there something wrong there?" he questioned, hearing the bathroom door open to a cleaned Lucy dressed in a tight tank top and short shorts that make her legs look miles long.

The blonde stellar mage tilted her head in question as to why he was using her communication lacrima, then a voice she knew very well came through the silent room, "I demand to speak to Lucy," her authoritative voice washed through the room.

Walking across the room to take the device from Rogue, he could smell the strawberry shampoo she used and took a big sniff unconsciously, Lucy didn't notice therefore made no comment about it, "Erza, how can I help you?" drying her hair with a spare towel as she sat next to Yukino on their shared bed.

"You've been gone for a while, you said you would be back in a few days. Just thought about checking up on you," her voice soften at the explanation while Natsu made his way on the screen.

"Yeah, Luce! Where the hell have you been?" Erza then shoved his face away from the communication lacrima screen. Lucy could hear Natsu yelled from behind asking why she hasn't called or when she's coming back.

It really warmed Lucy's heart, they cared, and they wanted her back. She wasn't forgotten as that nightmare had told her. She smiled at them as Gray also showed up on the screen but couldn't get anything out before Erza pushed him away as well, "I was going to come back tomorrow if that's alright," she told them.

Erza nodded her head and bid her farewell before saying goodbye to the stellar mage, just in time to see Sting come out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. Last, but not least, it was Rogue's turn for the shower.

The Sabertooth master flopped on his back against the soft bed causing Lector to fly in the air before falling back down to the pillow, "Ah, this is just what I need," she sighed against the fluffy pillows and comforter. Yukino shook her head at him while getting more comfortable in her own bed and leaving room for Lucy.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" She has the blonde as Lucy lifted a book from her bag and sat near the windowsill. Frosch already falling asleep on Lucy's pillow next to Yukino's.

Nodding when she found the best spot and laying her book in her lap, "Yeah, part of me doesn't want to. I liked doing missions with you guys. It was really nice, but I've got to go back to Fairy Tail, for now," it was a breath of fresh air to work with them and not cause so much damage around them as Team Natsu does.

Curling around the comforter on her stomach while smiling at the fairy, "I had some fun working with you to Lu! We should do this more often!" Yukino exclaimed, her hand moved to scratch behind Frosch's ears.

Sting sat up in his bed to smile at the two stellar mages, "Yeah! You have to come back, even though this mission was not as fun as you guys thought it would have been," he threw a pillow over to the couch for Rogue.

"Super fun!" Lector yelled at the foot of Sting's bed.

"Frosch thinks so too!" the exceed mumbled against the pillow as he fell asleep.

"Oh," moving a hair behind her ear with a shy smile, "there's no doubt that I'm coming back," and there wasn't, she really enjoyed her time with them but her gaze shifted to the bathroom door with steam and some shadows seeping through the door.

He had been quiet the whole way back from the carnival and he seemed a bit jumpy next to her. It may have something to do with the nightmare the dark mage gave them, she wondered what he saw.

It only took a few minutes for Yukino and Sting to be completely out and asleep in their beds, Lucy still reading at the window sill when Rogue came out of the bathroom wearing soft-looking pants with a crisscross red pattern on it; he was at least wearing a shirt, unlike Sting, a long-sleeve gray shirt and his hair fully down.

His red eyes gazed over at her and nodded in welcome then sat on the couch, pulling out his own book and delved into his own world just as Lucy was. All that was heard in the room was page-turning and small snores from the two in between them with both exceeds out like a light on each bed.

Lucy was trying to read, yet her mind was a little focused on the shadow slayer across the room from her. She wanted to know more about him, but she didn't want to be so direct with it, in the middle of the night with Yukino and Sting asleep right in between them, yeah, that doesn't sound too logical.

Looking over to him, he looked so relaxed leaning against the arm of the couch and his legs up on it and his book laying in his lap. He had to keep moving his hair out of the way to read every few seconds and that little action made her giggle softly. His ruby eyes shifted to her at the noise causing her to look back at her book quickly, just focusing on one word then back to him to see him still staring at her.

Lucy blushed, gripping the book tightly, trying to ignore that she was just checking him out. He cleared his throat, having her gaze at him from the corner of her eye to see he placed a bookmark in his book and looking at her.

"I wanted to apologize to you," he spoke, also shifted his eyes away from her.

The stellar mage quirked an eyebrow at him, what on earth could he be sorry for? She should be sorry for staring at him, "What for?"

Rogue gripped the blanket under his book, blinking several times before looking back up at her with watery eyes, "For what happened at the games, for what he did," he spoke softly.

Her eyes softened at him, she got up from the windowsill and walked just a few feet to sit next to him on the couch. Her hand touched his atop the closed book, it twitched under her touch but didn't move from hers. Lucy waited before he spoke, "You have nothing to be sorry for,"

"But I -," he started but she shushed him with a small smile.

"No, it wasn't you and you have nothing to be sorry for. I honestly don't even think about it anymore, there's nothing to be worried about," taking ahold of his hand but when he twitched again, she let go of it. However, he turned his hand over to hold hers lightly.

"Sorry, I just keep seeing you die, and it pains me to see it over and over again. It's not nice to see," he spoke softly as to not wake the other two.

His hand in hers was rough and but soft with her own callused hands. She rubbed her thumb over the top of his when she looked back up at him, her other hand moved his black locks to see both eyes instead of just one. "Then we need to replace those memories with new ones," she whispered.

His lip lifted in a slight smile at her, causing her to laugh quietly and Rogue chuckled along with her, "Yeah I guess we have to," nodding in agreement.

Patting his arm with a grin she picked up her own book and slipped under the same blanket as him, "Now, let's get back to our books. Yeah?" Lucy pulled up her knees as he moved his legs for her to sit across the couch from him on the other arm.

As both of their legs mixed under the blanket, they went back to reading quietly together. That was until both fell asleep; it was Lucy first and Rogue looked back up to see the blonde-haired girl leaning against the back of the couch with her book open in her lap. One of her legs was over his as the other was bent near her head.

He lifted her book, marking it for her and setting it atop of his on the table beside Sting's bed. The slayer tried covering her up without moving much but got some of the blankets over her shoulder. Rogue shifted slightly to sleep against the back of the couch, looking at her sleeping face.

When his mind flashed back to the nightmare, to the blood everywhere and her laying on the ground, eyes closed and not breathing. He shook his head, no, that didn't happen.

Lucy twitched and snorted a bit causing him to chuckle and forget about that nightmare. That would never happen, he wouldn't let it happen.

[***]

When the group of four arrived back in Crocus at the Sabertooth guild, they were all very excited to be back. Sting the most vocal about it, "WOOOO, so glad to back!" he shouted just as he shoved both guild doors open, both exceeds flew in and sat themselves at the bar asking for something to drink.

Yukino giggled behind her hand, waving to a few members walking in just before Rogue and Lucy. The two have been silent since they woke up on the couch together. Yukino woke up first to find Lucy laying against Rogue's chest as they both slept on the couch.

The slayer was laying on his side with one arm over her and the other up and covering his eyes while Lucy had her back to the couch and his chest with one hand under her face and the other dangling off the couch.

Yukino squealed into her pillow, not wanting to wake them up but it wasn't too quiet for Sting as he was still half awake. He sat up with a gasp which caused Yukino to shush him and a big wave of her hand silently telling him to shut up. He questioned her with a slight raise of his eyebrow, she could only point and squeal again when Lucy shifted to face his chest.

Sting audibly laughed, slapping his hands against his mouth but not before Rogue woke up with a gasp which also caused Lucy to fall straight off the couch to the floor in a daze. Yet, when Sting laughed even harder, she looked over to Yukino's shining eyes and wide smile and Sting laughing against his bed and her last look was Rogue staring down at her from the couch.

"Wha…?" she intelligently asked but all she got was a sympathetic smile from the Shadow dragon slayer, another squeal from the stellar mage and a snort from Sting who was still laughing.

Even though it was awkward, Lucy and Rogue talked more on the walk back than before. the made plans for Lucy to come back and maybe Rogue and Yukino come to Fairy Tail. Once they were in the guild, Lucy went to get her things so she can head home. Her team had already called her to see when she was coming home.

"So, I'll see you guys next time? This was really fun," she told the three tigers at the train station. The two slayers were already feeling sick, but they could deal with it.

"Of course, we have to do another mission together," Yukino said as she hugged the fairy stellar mage.

"Yeah! You have to come back and try my famous nachos!" Sting exclaimed with a raised fist, just before his face went green and he keeled over.

Mocha brown eyes moved to ruby red; he gave her a small smile with Frosch waving goodbye on his shoulder. Lucy moved closer to give him a light hug, his right arm wrapped hers in a one-arm hug when Frosch stayed on his shoulder. "It's a see you later, not a goodbye," he spoke in her ear causing her to giggle and pull away from him with a smile.

"Yeah, no doubt about that," rubbing Frosch's head and looking back at him, "making memories remember?" He nodded with a smile as Frosch hugged the side of her head saying goodbye.

[***]

In just one short stop to her apartment to drop off her bags and she was back at the guild with her family. They were just so happy that she was okay and back in the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu immediately ran up to hug her just as she opened the doors, he probably smelled her from a mile away.

Gray greeted her with a nod and a slight smirk painted on his face just behind the fire dragon slayer.

"You didn't bring Rogue or Sting with you?" Natsu asked, leaning back to look behind her, beyond the guild doors.

"No?" raising an eyebrow, why would they come here, "Why?"

Natsu then cocked his head, "I can smell Rogue strongly though," Lucy was just as confused as he was, but that was all forgotten when Erza was up next to tell Lucy she was glad she was back. Wendy offered a hello with Happy and Carla at a table near the doors.

The stellar mage held her wide smile all the way to the bar heavy in conversation. Lucy heard the story of their last mission a couple of days ago; how they had an escorting job with a wealthy family on their way to a ball across Magnolia.

They had a young boy with them who looked about 7, he was very fond of Natsu and Gray as mages. He looked up to them from the games and many Sorcerer Weekly articles about them, enough to watch them fight from the carriage ride and watch them almost burn down the forest as Erza yelled at them to calm down.

Lucy just had to laugh at the attempt that Gray tried to freeze the fire but ended up freezing the entire forest and breaking most of the trees anyway.

Long story: short, they got in big trouble from the family when they arrived at the ball. However, they let Team Natsu stay for the ball and escort them back home. They had lost a bit of jewel because of it but Natsu and Gray had a nice time showing off for the little boy.

Lucy then told them about the mission she took with the Sabertooth mages. Telling them all her nightmare and what happened with the guy.

"Luce, there's no need to worry about any of that! You're a Fairy Tail mage now, we care about you," Natsu stated, rubbing her forearm for comfort.

She laid her hand on his with a smile, "I know that now,"

"Geez Lucy, there's no way you would ever be a bother with us. That's only fire freak right here, he's the bother," Gray jabbed the dragon slayer's elbow which caused him to shove Lucy's arm off the table. Natsu then shoved the ice mage off the stool he was sitting on and caused an all-out guild brawl.

It was nice to be back in Fairy tail with all the noise and the booze and most importantly the people. Yet, her mind drifted back to the shadow dragon slayer. His soft smile and quiet chuckle sent chills down her spine. She kind of missed him.

It was a weird feeling to her, she'd missed people before, but this felt like she was missing a piece of herself. Mostly, it just felt like she was hungry but when she ate a plate of fries, it was still there.

She made her way back home after just a few hours in the guild, but it was getting late and she was getting tired from the traveling. Her walk was longer than usual because she was taking her time. Looking at every little detail that was on the sidewalk, or a fish jumping out of the creek.

Gazing at the small flowers that were planted outside her apartment complex, purple and white lilies. She picked one to smell it, bringing it back up to her place and unlocking it.

The stellar's place was dark, strangely dark but that should be expected when the shadow dragon slayer was standing there in her living room.

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" she asked just above a whisper as she closed the door behind her, still holding the lily in her hand.

His red ruby eyes blinked then looked down to the carpet as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness, "I just kind of had this feeling that I had to see you," he chuckled as he spoke. Finding it a little ridiculous as he confessed it.

She giggled when she moved closer to him, "You know, I kind of had the same feeling," handing him the lily, watching as he smelled it just as she did. "So, did you have anything in mind?"

He looked back up at her with shy eyes, "Not really? I walked back to the train station just a second after Sting and Yukino walked back in the guild. I just had a feeling…this feeling that if you were too far from me, I would puke or…or something like that," for someone so articulate he felt very stupid right about now.

Her smile, her small but bright smile made him feel better about not finding the best words for this moment, Lucy was feeling brave, yet her heart was beating excessively when she grabbed his hand to bring in over to the couch, making him sit, "How about we watch a movie and I get us some snacks?"

"That sounds great," he sighed, leaning his back against the couch and watched her walk back to her kitchen.

Getting a bag of chips from the cabinet, trying to calm her breathing before she went back out there to him, "Where's Frosch?" she inquired, sitting next to him and handing him the bag of chips.

"He wanted to stay to play with Lector, I told him I might be here for the rest of the night," he paused to look at her, "If that's okay,"

Waving her hand, "It's okay,"

They had picked a few movies to watch when her head fell on his shoulder, his only comment was low and probably not meant for her to hear but she heard it anyway, "Making memories,"

**Sorry guys for the super super late update, but I finally finished it! oh and stay safe out there, guys, it seems that a lot of people are freaking out over this virus. So stay safe and stay healthy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail! **

**I thought that this needed even more fluffiness! Since we are all locked up in isolation, I decided to write for y'all. ****Also, thank you so much for the comments! you guys are awesome!**

**A Much Needed Day Off**

Rogue was the first one awake in Lucy's apartment with just the side window to show everything around. He sighed heavily and felt the weight of Lucy fully asleep on his chest. He was sitting upright on her couch with his feet settled on the floor.

Blinking several times to see the lacrima tv still on but just playing static, which means they fell asleep during a movie and it played out. He forgot which one though, they watched a few before he was starting to feel sleepy.

His neck was a little stiff when he started to feel Lucy moan and groan while she shifted around as she woke up. She let out a small yawn that had Rogue smile at her cute, just woken up, face. The blonde looked around, sitting on her knees when she faced Rogue again with a tired smile, "Morning," she spoke with drowsiness.

He gave her a half-smile and rubbed his bedhead, "Morning," his natural low voice was even lower with sleepiness that made Lucy bit her lip from saying something she couldn't take back.

Rogue actually hadn't planned on staying the night with her, but she was glad he did. Even if she just woke up with a slight drop of drool on the corner of her lips, she still looked beautiful. Yet, that surprised him because he hadn't felt this way before. When she stretched her arms above her head to wake up her muscles, it caused her shirt to ride up and show some of her stomach and upper hips.

He gulped and moved his own muscles while he tried to look away from her. Lucy made her way towards the kitchen and Rogue followed her to see the coffee machine and practically ran to it. While he was making it, Lucy giggled at him and pulled out an apple to eat and watching him watching the coffee being made, "Not a morning person?" she asked, licking her lip of the juicy apple.

"Not at all," he muttered, leaning forward on the counter.

She could understand that, since he was the shadow dragon slayer, the night was his element. Her gaze traveled back to the fridge, standing behind them when she spotted a strawberry magnet on it. The stellar mage gasped loudly, causing the slayer to jump slightly and stare at her rummaging around her kitchen grabbing bowl after bowl and slamming them on the counter.

"Something wrong?" Rogue mumbled, waiting to ask where the mugs were, whereas she was currently freaking out.

"I forgot I need to make Erza a cake this morning and she's going to kill me if I don't get it done," Lucy grabbed a box of strawberries from the fridge. His red eyes shifted from the coffee to her, still kind of afraid to ask even more, "There are mugs in the cabinet behind your head,"

He was quick to grab the mug while she made work of the cake mix. Once he got his sweet, sweet bean water he turned to the blonde who was mixing the batter in a shallow bowl. He set down his mug near her as he moved his way behind her, weaving his arms between her arms and settled his hands against her lower stomach.

Lucy paused in her mixing but settled her back against his chest, "What is this for?" continuing her mixing but smiled down in her batter.

It took him a second while he came up with an excuse as to why he did this, "You looked like you were cold," shrugging as he stated it. it sounded good in his head but once he said it out loud, it sounded pathetic.

A giggle rang through the kitchen as she turned her head to look at him, "Oh, is that right?"

"Mmhm," he mumbled, moving his nose to rub against her neck. Rogue was honestly questioning himself as to why he was doing all of this, but it just felt right to do. To be close to the celestial mage; to smell her sweet vanilla and strawberry scent. To feeling her smooth yet callused skin against his own warn skin. To her the laughs and giggles that she let out, that really just sounded like music to his sensitive ears.

He really should talk to someone about this, but who wouldn't make fun of him or call him crazy?

"Rogue?" he snapped his ruby eyes to the blonde seeing her holding the bowl of batter and looking up at him. He hummed in response while she smiled, "Can I get to the oven?"

"Oh," looking down at his hands, popping them off and moving back to his coffee on the other side of her, "Sorry," taking a sip of his now cold coffee, he grimaced at the taste and put it back down.

"It's okay. So, when are you going back to Sabertooth," she asked, placing the pan in the oven. Hopefully, she wouldn't forget it was in there, she's done that way too many times.

Placing a hand on his chin, he thought about going back soon but something inside of him was saying to stay with her, "I'm not too sure. Maybe take a day off. Without Sting for once, he's always getting me to do his paperwork lately; saying he's gotta take care of Yukino or some shit like that," Rogue explained while making another cup of coffee for himself.

"Wow, he is so into her," Lucy mused while getting herself a nice cold cup of orange juice. She loved the tangy goodness of the juice right in the morning, but it looked like Rogue was the complete opposite of her with dark, hot coffee in the morning.

"Yeah, he still hasn't asked her out though. Even if she is into him as well," he chuckled around his mug.

Tapping the counter, "So, do you want to spend the day with me?" Lucy hesitantly asked, if he wasn't doing anything then they could really get to know each other without others bargaining in and ruining everything.

He gave her a small grin when he put his mug down, "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

She had smiled at him, clapping her hands before taking the cake out of the oven to see it visually and smelled deliciously perfect. Now, she only had to frost and decorate it, "You wanna help me decorate this cake firstly?" looking over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I can do that,"

The two frosted and peppered the cake with fresh strawberries together, bumping and passing each other in the kitchen with a laugh or a funny joke towards the other. They were almost done when Rogue brushed a small pinky of frosting on Lucy's cheek. Once she gasped and turned to glare at the shadow dragon slayer, she got another jap in the face of frosting and a light chuckle. The stellar mage grabbed a strawberry from the basket and jammed it in his mouth then ran to the other side of the kitchen with a giggle.

He raced her around with a handful of frosting with the promise of catching her. They raced around the apartment for a second until Lucy's communication lacrima goes off in her bag on the lounge chair, the blonde goes to pick it up while laughing and covering in frosting and chunks of strawberries.

"Yes?" she asked laughing and still trying to hide from the slayer.

"Lucy? You're late to the guild and I've been waiting for my cake all morning," Erza stated with a slight glare, "What is that on your face?"

"Oh!" she laughed, pulling Rogue in the shot with her, showing him in the same shape as her, he had morphed his face to the stoic he used around random people, "Rogue and I started your cake and it's finished. We'll have to clean up and then go the guild, okay?" She clarified, leaving Rogue in the frame as she smiled at her teammate.

"You better be here soon with the finished cake," the lacrima was shut off completely as Erza had hung up on the blonde.

"Well, we better get ready then," looking at the slayer with frosting falling off his eyebrow and she giggled at him.

The duo cleaned the kitchen and wiped off themselves while Lucy covered the cake to take to the Requip mage. While Lucy was in the shower, cleaning off; Rogue made his way around the living room while walking up to her bookcase, seeing the several different books and genres. He also found some tomes and spellbooks of not just her own magic but everyone else's; including fire magic, ice magic, sand magic, even light, and shadow magic.

It was almost as if she was trying to learn about everyone else's magic and how to work with them. He picked up the shadow tome off the shelf, opening it after swiping away the dust that wafted in the air. Seeing the dark and faded cover was enticing to him as he looked at the cover, it was a table of contents of spells and different uses, it was actually pretty accurate to him after sifting through it.

When the bathroom door opened, he spotted Lucy wearing a white skirt matched with a black and white halter top and black stocking. Her wet hair hung low, not styled yet, he assumed.

"Hey," she smiled, with a shy wave, "I left some fresh clothes in there for you," pointing behind her to the bathroom. She hoped that the clothes she picked were something he would wear; Virgo usually comes through for her on most things when she's not asking to be punished.

Walking to the bathroom, he nodded in thanks with a small smile and went to take his own shower. Lucy was left in her apartment to wait.

[***]

"Do you need him for something?" she giggled as she sat on the edge of his desk as Sting looked through fingers up at her.

A moment went by without a sound as the two Saber mages staring at each other only to have Sting mumble a no and slam his head down, having the stellar tiger giggle behind her hand and shake her head as she left the room.

"He better come back soon, I'm getting bored," Sting mumbled against his desk, he knew that Rogue was with Lucy in Fairy Tail. He just didn't know why he was so infatuated with the blonde; the light slayer even felt a kind of repel from the blonde but could still feel the relative relation to her.

His head lifted to look at the open door of his office, down his hallway to see Yukino talking with Minerva about another mission she might take and wanted to take the stellar mage with her. He felt some force with Yukino, pulling him to her and guard her against everything and never leave her side.

That's when he stood to follow her downstairs, he had to know what was happened with us. Maybe it was all dragon slayers and not just them.

[***]

The two made it to the Fairy Tail guild after they got cleaned up and getting the cake, after almost leaving it. When Rogue left the bathroom, he looked so handsome in the clothes Virgo picked out, a long grey sweater and black jeans that hugged his legs to show his beautiful ass.

His hair was pulled back in a ponytail while part of his hair covered half his face. Lucy was about to have a panic attack when she saw him, he was just so beautiful as a person and he was so intelligent and poise, it made her quiver.

She blushed, opening the door to the guild, only to bend down after a table was thrown in their wake, she also moved Rogue so he wouldn't be hit. Lucy walked in with a cake in hand, on her way to Erza at the left of the bar and Rogue on her tail.

"Here you are Erza, one strawberry cake," setting it on the counter in front of the Requip mage with a smile as she stood off to the side with Rogue who was gazing around the guild.

He saw Gray and Natsu fist fighting with Gajeel occasionally joining in. Juvia was off on the side cheering on her beloved Gray with Lisanna beside her also cheering on Natsu. MiraJane serving the older mages along with their young kids, Elfman on the other side of the bar serving Levy, Jet, and Droy. His eyes gazed up to the second floor to see the laughing group of the thunder legion.

"You ready Rogue?" he snapped his ruby eyes to honey brown, seeing Lucy smiling at him with a question.

"Hmm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

Smiling at the shadow dragon slayer, she took his hand and led out the guild, "We're going to the market," her dazzling smile made him mumble an 'okay' before they dashed out of the guild.

Mira made her way to Erza behind the bar with a cheeky smile of her own, "Those two are spending the day together?" she asked the red-haired mage who was too engrossed in her own deliciously made cake to respond.

"I think, they'll be doing a lot more than spend time with each other," Cana had commented with a wink before downing her barrel in one go.

"Hey! Where'd Luce go? I wanted to ask if Sabertooth was good to her," Natsu asked, breathing heavily from the guild brawl, hanging over the counter, letting his scarf barely touch the sticky counter.

Mira's smiled creeped him out, "She left with Rogue a few minutes ago, I think they were treating her very nice," walking off with a wink while helping out Kinana on the other side of the bar.

Natsu turned his head to Cana, "What did she mean by that?"

The card mage shook her head with a laugh, clapping the fire dragon slayer on the back, "Someday you'll know the feeling of love, little Natsu," laughing in the process.

"Yeah, whatever," pushing off the counter, back to Erza asking if they could go. The redhead knowing exactly what he was asking nodded as they left the guild.

[***]

At the fresh market, Lucy was making her way around to get more fruits and meats because, of course, Natsu ate all her food again. Rogue was following close behind her while he got his own supplies. The two mages felt like it was just a normal day for them, being together and shopping for food like they were living together already.

Smelling the fresh scents of fruit, strawberries, and apples in the air, just making Lucy smile. Even the scent of the lake nearby made her take a big whiff, causing the slayer next to her to chuckle at her antics.

Lucy felt oddly at home with Rogue after her day with him. Baking cake together and being silly, walking around the guild, and the market; it just felt homely.

Now, they were on their way back to Lucy's apartment with all their bags and content smiles. Rogue said he was going to make the next train that was in 4 hours; Lucy didn't want him to go but she knew this was coming, she hoped that this would happen more often. Her gaze moved to him putting the food away, maybe she should ask him if he would come back.

The stellar mage took this time to write for her novel while Rogue took his place upon her couch with a book from her bookcase. One of his favorite things to do was read in silence and one of Lucy's favorite things was writing for her novel in silence for once. With her team always bursting in and causing a ruckus, she hardly had time to write but now, it felt serene.

For 3 hours, that's where they stayed, reading and writing. Rogue got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head and yawning before making his way to Lucy to tell her good night and go back home. When he walked into her bedroom, she was slumped over her desk, arms hanging beside her head as she silently snored.

Being careful, the shadow dragon chuckled, grabbing a small blanket from her bed, he draped it over herself before giving a peck to her cheek he made his way back to Sabertooth.

It was very late when Rogue made it back to Sabertooth, he begrudgingly walked up the steps to his room, heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway. He could have used his shadow, but he really didn't want to after being on a train for an hour and no one to help him not throw up.

His hand laid on the doorknob when he noticed a note on his door from what looked like Sting, with his chicken scratch handwriting. It read: 'Need more training, could use your help in the training grounds.'

Rogue groaned loudly in the hallway and stupidly made his way down and back to the training ground in the back of the guild. He honestly didn't want to train with his twin dragon, but Sting would do the same thing for him, and for all he knew he had a mission tomorrow and just wanted to limber up his moves a little.

Slowly making his way over to the field, the air around growing thick; he spotted Sting over by the punching bags, leaning his arms over the rods to the sides. However, when he got closer, he could see a dummy attached to the bag, causing Rouge to stop in his tracks just shy of the fields' barriers.

"What's wrong dragon boy?"

He turned but found nothing, he tried his shadow move but he hit a rune wall containing him.

"What the he-"

[***]

"No, I haven't seen Sting. Why do you ask?" Lucy wondered, rubbing her eyes of sleepiness from her desk and sore from being slumped over for so long.

When Lucy had awoken in the morning, she wished she was awake for Rogue to leave, to maybe give him a goodnight kiss. The stellar mage slapped her cheeks from the blush she that was forming, that was when her communication lacrima started ringing by her bed.

Yukino had called her in a panic, stuttering and wide, shifting eyes. Lucy first asked what was wrong until the tiger interrupted her asking if she had seen the light dragon slayer. The blonde was about to ask her why she was asking her that when she got another call from Erza.

Telling her other celestial mage to hold on, Lucy answered her teammate, "Good morning Erza,"

"Is Natsu with you?" not bothering to say morning back but she also looked frightened. What was going on?

"Um…no," looking around her room, just to make sure. "Why?" the hairs on her neck stood up, how many slayers were missing? Was Rogue missing?

The red-headed Requip mage sighed, "No reason,"

Yet, before she could hang up Lucy spouted out that Sting was also missing, and maybe Rogue as well, as he hasn't called her yet. Erza noted that they were out on a…personal trip with him and he had gone missing late in the night with no notice.

Lucy wondered if any other dragon slayers were missing, she had called Levy, apparently had woken her up in the meantime. The small solid script mage tried yelling at the blonde to not call her so early in the morning but was interrupted by Lucy asking if she had seen Gajeel.

This took the blue-haired back, she looked back to her bed and then around to her own fairy hills room. Once she spotted nothing, she stood up, showing Lucy that she was only in one jumbo shirt and some underwear. Yelling his name and receiving no answer and coming back to Lucy telling her that he was supposed to be here with her, and she was here last night.

This was beginning to be super strange, so far four dragon slayers are missing. She had to find out if Laxus and Wendy were missing while telling Erza to see if Cobra was also missing. If all slayers were missing, this was going to be a major problem.

Lucy immediately got dressed and made it to the guild. Her feet walked up to the second floor only to find Bickslow and Freed, "Is Laxus here?"

"No, why?" Freed replied taking a bite out of his apple, leaning on his elbow, and placing a bookmark in his book before him.

"So far, five dragon slayers are missing,"

Bickslow stood from his seat, his totems flying by his side, "Is Wendy missing?"

Shrugging, she told him that she didn't know yet. They were all trying to figure out where they all went and who was still here. That was when Carla came in screaming that, yes, Wendy was missing as well. Now, they had to know if Cobra was missing and what they were going to do about that.

Kinana ran up to Lucy asking what was going on when Lucy had the idea for the barmaid to all the poison slayer, causing the purple-haired girl to stutter and state that she wasn't talking to him.

The blonde gave her an unamusing look and gave her the communication lacrima. No answer too.

So, now what were they supposed to do?

Lucy gathered the girls, Levy, Kinana, and Carla. Cana made her way over to them, with a drink in her hand, offering her help to find them with her cards. Lucy honestly didn't know what to do, where do they go from here?

Erza busted her way into the guild with Meredy, of all people, behind her offering their help. Thank Gods, Erza had a plan.

In a dark, celled room, sat 7 dragon slayers from all around Fiore. All tied to a wall and all cuffed with magic canceling handcuffs wrapped around their wrists.

Every single one of them knocked out and not aware of what would happen to them next.

**Sorry for the super late update! Yet, here you are! What will happen to the dragon slayers? Well, till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Find them, Please!**

It was dark and it was dingy in the small space, the first slayer to wake up was Rogue, gazing around and seeing all the dragon slayers knocked out and handcuffed to a wall. He sighed and leaned back as best he could since his handcuffed hands were both on his right side and above his head, covering half his face.

The shadow dragon slayer tried moving his feet, shifting the dirt under him and making a ton of noise causing a few more slayers to wake up.

"Would ya shut the hell up!?" Gajeel yelled tugging his hands that were handcuffed above his head, his elbows almost covering his face.

There was a loud groan beside Rogue with Cobra rolling his head to the side while facing the wall with his hands out in front of him. His feet planted firmly on the wall trying to pull the cuffs off with a gruff moan, however, it didn't work in the slightest. He then gave up and waved his arms with a loud scream, "Fuck! This is bullshit!" he shouted, letting his head fall forward with his arms hung in the air.

Across from Rogue and Cobra were Sting and Laxus, both quietly watching everyone else. Sting's hands cuffed behind his back with legs spread in front of him, "I don't think we will be able to get out of here with magic canceling cuffs on all of us," the light slayer spoke calmly.

"Then how do we get out of here, mister guild master," the lightning slayer mocked next to him, his hands cuffed to the left of him with his right arm covering half his face.

"I think we should all calm down," Wendy stated sitting next to the aggressive Gajeel kicking his feet above his head to try and get the cuffs off but of no luck.

All by himself was Natsu at the far end of the cell with his hands cuffed to the wall in between his legs, making it incredibly hard to move at all, he was practically sitting on his hands, "Why did I get cuffed like this?" he asked while shifting his shoulder, which was just about the only thing he could do.

"How the hell did we all get caught? We're all dragon slayers?" Laxus asked, wondering how any of them if all of them were blindsided in a day like this.

They all looked around, at each other than at the wall or the ground in shame. "I willingly went to save someone, they threatened their lives," Gajeel mutter, releasing a breath after setting his foot back down, "Then they just knocked me from behind."

"Did you see who it was?" Wendy asked beside him with hopeful eyes.

The iron dragon shook his head as he swung his arms, "No, they were wearing a weird ass mask."

"I was tricked, I found a note on my door that said it was from Sting and got trapped in a rune box," Rogue explained standing up and tugging on the chains, hopefully, he could at least it off the wall and not in a weird angle on the floor.

Natsu fell forward with his feet up on the wall to push against the chains as well, "I was on a mission when they took me when I was sleeping. Cheap bastards."

"I was drunk," Laxus simply stating with a shrug.

"Are you still drunk?" Sting asked next to him.

The larger blonde just stared at him, with a look that just dared him to ask that again.

"Okay," nodding his head in understanding that dragon slayers don't stay drunk for too long with their incredible immune system. "I was told that there was a breach in our guild and was taken by surprise."

"I was told someone needed my help at the guild, I thought it might have been a trick but that late I thought it might have been an emergency," Wendy shyly told them, she felt shame in being taken so easily but it seemed that they all had been taken by surprise.

"What about you Cobra? How did you get taken when you can hear anyone come close to you?" Natsu asked, who was now in his back with his cuffed hands above him.

"Who the fuck cares? We need to get the fuck out of here," he shouted still trying to get off the wall.

'There is no use, you will never get out of here'

They all looked up to the ceiling at the voice. It was a woman, no doubt, speaking through a rough sounding speaker that was positioned in the far-right corner of the room. It screeched with a loud adjusting noise, causing all dragon slayers to try and cover their ears.

"Oh yeah? And why the fuck not?" Gajeel shouted to the speaker, standing up to his feet but his cuffed hands were too low to the ground, having him bent over.

'You will all have your punishments in due time'

Punishments? What the hell did they do?

"Salamander! What did you do?!" Gajeel shouted at the pink-haired moron who was still on his back, still trying to pull the chains but only succeeded in shoving head into the wall.

His head snapped up at the iron dragon slayer, "I didn't do shit! I think."

Rogue sighed, this was going nowhere, and they weren't getting any answers. He just hopes that someone could rescue them, seeing as that was the only way they were getting out of here.

[***]

Lucy now stood with the other girls in the park in between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, having Yukino come over with Cana, Meredy, Erza, Levy, and Kinana. All trying to find their respective slayer with Erza for Wendy as she took the young girl under her wing as a little sister.

"Now, how do we find them?" the blonde stellar mage asked with her arms crossed, a little wary of the dark clouds above them. It was a tad cold with a slight wind keeping the creepy factor alive in this situation.

"Well, with no slayers, we can't sniff them out at all. So, that just leaves clues, if there are any," Erza thought out loud with a hand on her chin.

Meredy spoke up, "I found some footprints outside the tent that Natsu and I- I mean, the tent Natsu was sleeping in last night," having all the girls questions her except Erza who just shook her head at the pink-haired mage.

"You should just tell them, it's bound to come out Meredy," Erza spoke authoritatively to the maguilty sense mage.

Everyone looked to the former criminal in question when she sighed and tilted her head forward in defeat and she moaned, "Natsu and I have been dating for about a month now."

"What!?" Lucy practically yelled, grabbing the girl's shoulders and shaking her, "Why was I not informed!? I'm his best friend!"

Levy pulled Lucy away from Meredy while she recovered, the pink-haired mage let out a big sigh and gave the blonde a soft smile, "He really wanted to tell you, but then you went to Sabertooth for like a week and he lost his nerve. Natsu thought you would get mad," she revealed.

Her head tilted to the side in confusion, letting her hands fall to her sides, "Why would I get mad? This is awesome! I thought Natsu would never get with anyone," she thought out loud.

Meredy twiddled her fingers in front of her, shyly looking up at the stellar fairy, "Well he actually thought you might be still into him," Lucy gasped and stood there looking at the mage. Meredy backtracked, starting to wave her hands in defense, "I mean now that you have Rogue and –"

"I don't have Rogue?" Lucy defended. She really wished that she had him all to herself, but they hadn't even kissed or even admitted they liked each other. "We've only just been hanging out," she muttered.

"Lu, we know that you two are made for each other," Levy came to view with a sly smile, elbowing Lucy in the side. "We all saw you two together at the guild, with the dreamy eyes and hand-holding. It was so cute!" her hands clenched together by her face with hearts in her eyes.

Lucy only rolled her eyes while crossing her arms at the blue-haired girl, "I know but he hasn't even said he likes me, I hope we can find them on time,"

"Right!" Erza yelled, throwing up a finger in disruption, "Clues, does anyone have any clues on where they are."

For the next several minutes, close to an hour when they started to find a simple clue. The girls walking back to Sabertooth, in the training field when Levy found the remains of a rune that was held here, the solid script mage examined the runes, ranting that it was crap and sloppy.

It led to Levy pulling out a book from her unbelievably deep purse she carried. She opened it up to a page that read, the mage behind the rune. It was apparently a location spell from the remains of a mages runes.

Lucy stared at the spot in which Rogue disappeared from his home. She could have been here with him to help or prevent it altogether. She shouldn't have let him go alone. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Yukino behind her with a tight smile on her lips, "We'll find them, you'll get to tell him how you feel."

She wanted to tell her that she wasn't about to do that at all, yet that little voice never came out. Will she tell him? Lucy shook her head at her circular reasoning, they had to find them first before she could even know what to do with her feelings for the shadow dragon slayer.

[***]

"I wish Lucy was here," Rogue absentmindedly stated once he gave up trying to pull on his chains again, trying to throw his hands in desperation when it didn't work because he was still cuffed.

"Why?" Natsu asked, still on his back. At this point, Rogue had thought he was asleep until he had spoken up in the quiet room with all the slayers just laying around.

Rogue shrugged his shoulders, the best he could, "Better company than this."

"I resent that," Sting countered with an argument, "I think I'm great company," his shoulders shaking in distress. Rogue's ruby eyes pointed at him with disdain, he can be good company but sometimes he can be a bit much and bit on his nerves.

"Are you dating Lucy?" Natsu asked, placing his feet on the ground and looking at the shadow dragon slayer.

Rogue furrowed his eyebrows at the pink-haired slayer, "Why do you ask?" he didn't want his personal information out for everyone.

"Just thought I should know since I am her best friend and all," his shoulders shrugged, moving the dust behind his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, and what about you and Meredy? You two dating?" Laxus interrupted. He had once smelled the criminal on the pink-haired loudmouth one day when he was returning to the guild late at night. He questioned it but not out loud since he didn't care too much.

His head snapped over to the blonde lightning dragon slayer with wide eyes, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kicking Natsu's leg that was laid out right in from of him, Laxus smirked at his panicked face, "Oh, did I hit a nerve fire freak,"

Natsu retorted in the only way he knew how kicking back and yelling at the top of his voice. The other slayer then started to jump right in as Sting kicked Natsu as well when he almost kicked him instead of Laxus, along with Gajeel trying but he was cuffed to the other side of the room.

Rogue, Cobra, and Wendy watched on as they all started yelling and hitting each other. Cobra just wanted to scream and poison everyone in here, Rogue just wanted to crawl back in the shadows and run away, Wendy only wanted them all to quiet down.

Then, suddenly the door next to Gajeel had slammed open with a small and slender woman walking in with a scowl on her face. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair was dark and short, framing her face. Her emerald green eyes narrowed at the four slayers fighting and walked further in the cell with her skinny arms crossed.

"This is exactly why you seven are in here, you never learn," she spoke, more softly the any of them thought she would.

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled from behind her, kicking the door shut, "Now, you're stuck in here with us."

She had raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Why are we here?" Rogue calmly asked, moving around as his ass is now falling asleep.

She turned to him with a quizzical eye, her features softened for a split second then turned back to a scowl, "You guys really don't know why you're here?"

"Obviously not," Cobra commented rudely beside him, he was still facing the wall and didn't even bother turning to look at the glare faced towards them.

She walked back to the door and waving her hand over the lock, unlocking it, while staring at them, "Good luck trying to figure that out before you all die," then slamming the door behind her.

They all looked around at each other, wondering why they were going to die and how they were going to get out of here.

[***]

"This is the place?" Lucy asked standing in front of a little house that looked a bit run down in the far end of the village, Hosen. It was a one-story house with panels falling off and broken windows, she looked back at Levy with the map in her hands she the small mage nodded to the question.

Shrugging, the blonde made her way up to the door, the paint peeling off as she knocked lightly. There were shuffles and movement coming from inside and she watches the curtain shift to see a sliver of a face then more shuffling and the door slowly opened up to show a small girl, about 15 years old.

"Y-yes?" she tentatively asked, hiding slightly behind the door.

"Hi," Lucy started, pointing back to the girls behind her, "We are from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth and just need to ask some simple questions."

The girl bit her lip and looked down the Cana, Kinana, Erza, Levy, Yukino, and Meredy all shifting their feet and looking quite curious as well. Her green eyes then turned back to Lucy who was giving her a patient smile and nodded shortly.

"Okay," Lucy started with pulling out a photo of the guild hall with Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, and Cobra, who was at the bar with Kinana on a rare occasion, in the picture, "Have you seen these people here?"

The circle faces were studied by the young girl with a critical eye, then handed the photo back with a shake of her head, Lucy frowned then pulled out a photo of the Saber tigers with Yukino in between them, "How about these guys?"

Another shake of her head, without even taking the picture from Lucy she was about to shut the door, but the stellar mage blocked the door with her hand, "Can we have a look around your house? It will only take a second."

She shook her head rapidly before trying to slam the door shut again when Lucy's hand wouldn't budge. The small girl glared at the fairy, moving to her wrist and shoving it off the door, scratching her in the process, and slamming it in her face.

Lucy studied the door before making her way back to the girls, holding her wrist in her hand, "I think she's hiding something."

"What makes you say that?" Erza asked looking at the scratch marks on her wrist, seeing that they were only minor cuts.

"She didn't even look at the photos before saying she hadn't seen them and she wouldn't let me in," Lucy concluded, looking back at the house and seeing the girl in the window staring at them.

Taking a swig of her beer, Cana asked, "What do we do now? Just charge in?"

"No," Erza commanded, looking around the house again, then turning to walk down the street as the girls followed her, "We shall wait for her to leave or sleeping to charge in."

They all nodded while heading to a hotel nearby. This was going to be a long night.

[***]

"You will all be glad to know that your girlfriends all came to visit you," her voice spoke over the speaker again, waking up Gajeel in the process.

Natsu sat up at this point, glaring at the speaker, "Who?"

Next showed a communication screen in between them showing the outside of the house and seven girls standing there while Lucy was at the door speaking with the girl. Every one of their eyes looked at their girls while Wendy worried for all of them. Her wide eyes wishing she were on the other side of this cell.

"What the hell is Kinana doing with them? She has no magic; she can't defend herself!" Cobra shouted, pulling on the chain that was connected to the wall.

"Lucy talked to you?" Rogue commented, moving his arms to see the screen while his eyes were glued to the blonde talking with their captor.

There was a slight chuckle on the speaker, "Yes, she was quite sweet. So bad she won't be alive for too long."

"WHAT?" Natsu yelled at the same time as Rogue asked what that meant. Even Laxus looked a bit wary of that statement as did Wendy.

"I took a little page out of your book, Cobra. Dousing my own nails in poison to get someone else poisoned, it just so happened to be the blonde fairy."

Rogue's eyes widened as he actively made an effort to pull the cuffs off the wall, even to turn himself around to push with his feet as Cobra had been doing this whole time. The screen disappeared and it was silent except for Rogue trying to break shit.

"Hey, emo kid, calm down. She's gonna be fine," Cobra told him, "I saw what happened and she didn't even scratch her deep enough to do much. If anything, she'll be sick."

The shadow dragon slayer started kicking the wall holding her chains with his booted heels. He needed to get out and help Lucy or have Cobra help.

[***]

Her head was spinning, and her vision was blurred when they got to the hotel and sorting out who was watching when. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the mismatched carpet below and vaguely heard telling Erza who was going to watch the house.

She took a breath, but it didn't really help, she felt a hand on her shoulder but when she tried to see who it was, she felt her stomach churn terribly. Jolting up and running towards the bathroom, pushing aside Cana in the process, promptly throwing up in the toilet loudly.

Erza came running in behind her to see Cana holding her hair back, "What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked, rubbing her back but seeing her wrist glowing red, "I think you were poisoned."

Lucy only continued to throw up, causing Cana to wince at the noise. "You guys go, I'll be fine here." They all nodded, knowing that there was no arguing with Lucy. The girls made their way towards the door and left without a word, they all wanted their men back and Wendy back. It wasn't a 'save Lucy' moment; it was 'save all the dragon slayers' moment.

Yukino knocked on the door of the girl's house, not receiving any answer, she made her way back to decide an action plan with the girls when several members of a dark guild jumped straight out of the ground. Erza went out instantly with her heavens wheel armor and attacked, Yukino called out Libra to take out at least two members.

Meredy and Kinana worked together to knock out and take care of more members, the criminal mage was incredibly surprised when Kinana could hold her own against some dark mages with only her fists and kicks. She assumed that she really wanted her little Coby back, Meredy had to repress a little squeal.

Cana was capturing members left and right when she was struck in the face by a pile of sand, cutting her cheek with a gasp. Her brown eyes darted to the sand mage with a snarl, pulling out 2 cards between her fingers, sending out her wind card around the member then throwing in her explosion card into the wind.

Levy was backing up the girls with weapons or fire walls while holding back more members and working their way into the house.

There were less talk and more action, like this as just a job to them. Right then, a blur ran past Levy. All she saw was red and blonde and then she heard the door slam open and smiled, knowing that Lucy was helping.

The blonde stellar mage ran down the street in her Cancer star dress to run past them all to gain entrance to the house. The door came down easily as it was almost broken, to begin with. She found the girl held up in the corner watching from the window.

Once she saw Lucy with a scowl on her features, she ran down the hall, throwing open some doors to distract Lucy, yet the blonde only kicked them closed as she ran after the small girl. Hopefully, she could find the guys and forget about the girl.

"Where are they?!" Lucy yelled, pushing over a tower of books. The pages flying everywhere, Lucy felt bad for a split second for all that knowledge, but she needed to find the slayers, she hoped that they were still alright.

The girl then spun around in the small kitchen, near the back door where Lucy could see a small shed all the way in the back and then in front of the shed was what looked like a trap door. It was metal and looking like it was bolted shut with a handle on the other side.

The stellar mage made a beeline for the back yard, hearing the girl shout at her to stop, this must be where they are. Turning around, Lucy kicked the girl as she was getting too close to the blonde. Once Lucy got to the trap door, her hands pulled open the door to see stairs descending down.

She had thought the girl would follow her down, but she was being held back by Cana, hopefully, she'll trap her in a card to keep her safe until the rune knights come to get them.

It was dark as she kept climbing down the stairs and the walls were well built but it just felt so cold, she covered her arms as she continued on. Lucy made it to the ground, seeing torches on the walls. How long had this been here?

"Gods it so fucking cold in here!" Lucy heard from the other side of the wall, there didn't seem to be a door, she knocked on the wall, hoping it was hallowed and she could just smash right through it. There was a bit of silence until someone called out, "Hello?"

Lucy then changed into her Taurus Star dress, stepping back and kicking the hallowed wall down. After the dust cleared, she noticed that part of the wall hit Natsu smack dab in the face, then her honey eyes followed every slayer till they stopped on Rogue who was looking wide-eyed at her.

Running over to him, kneeling before him and checking every inch of him to make sure he was not harmed at all, "Lucy, it's alright. I'm fin-," he was in the middle reassuring her when he felt soft lips atop his own. Lucy all but melted at the warmth from his lips and his knee moved for her to move closer.

Her lips moved along his as her hands held his cheeks, hoping he didn't want her to stop, but that train of thought stopped when he moved his own lips along with hers. He wishes that his hands were cuffed so he could hold her, but this was enough for now. His tongue made its way in her mouth, rubbing along her own that tipped out, they wanted to continue if it wasn't for someone yelling at them.

"Could you two stop? It's disgusting," Cobra calming told them from beside the shadow dragon slayer.

Lucy pulled away and looked at the poison slayer with a light blush dusted on her cheeks and out of the corner she noticed that Rogue also had a light pink on his pale cheeks as well.

"Do you have the key?" Gajeel asked, moving more in irritation.

Tilting her head, "Key?" they all cried in desperation, and Lucy understood and got up to get the key from the girl when Levy came running in with a key in her hand, with a smile.

[***]

All slayers were now out of the cell and now reuniting with the girls, hugging and appreciating each other when it started to pour down rain. Meredy was in the middle of tying up the dark guild members when it started to pour down, Natsu then ran over to help the pink-haired mage.

Cobra was already starting to kiss Kinana senseless with no care who saw. He was probably getting back at Rogue and Lucy from earlier with a sly smirk on his lips when Lucy's soul suggested the idea.

Gajeel picked up Levy and thrown her over his shoulder just to see her squirm.

Sting swung Yukino around before hugging her tight to his chest with a laugh from each other.

Laxus had patted Cana on the head with a soft smile at her while she pouted at the lightning slayer with her arms crossed.

Wendy was hugging Erza so tight, she thought the girl was going to pop her.

Lucy was just so happy that they got the guys back, even if it was raining, everyone looked so happy. Having their hairs stuck to their face with wide smiles, their clothes stuck to their bodies but hugging each other anyway. It was very wholesome to the blonde.

Next to her was the shadow dragon slayer with a smile on his face, she was about to ask what he was thinking when his hand rested on her cheek as he slowly kissed her again. Her hands raised to his chest, stepping closer to him as his tongue made it's way in her mouth again.

Rogue wanted to make the first move, but this felt so much better, kissing her in the rain after she and the other girls saved them from a crazed little girl. This felt so much better than him still being tied up and all of the other slayers watching them kiss for the first time.

His arm wrapped around her lower back when one of the guys yelled out for them to get a room. His hands weaved its way around to the back of her neck to hold her closer.

Lucy felt her knees wanting to buckle under the stimulation but held on his shoulders with a little hum. All of the other slayers started to yell at them to stop until the rune knights begun to show up causing Meredy and Cobra to run off with their respective partners.

She felt this was the beginning of something special until the girl who kidnapped the dragon slayers started spouting out curses and screams.

"Why did you kidnap them?" Lucy stopped the knights from taking her when she asked.

With a glower, the girl spat out, "Because they destroy families."

Rogue came up behind the blonde, "What do you mean?"

"You assholes killed my brother! 3 years ago, there was a Wyvern attack on my town. They took care of the Wyverns but killed my brother with their absolute idiocy," her voice got louder and louder with every word.

"Wha-," Sting started to ask when she started yelling again.

"They destroyed a house that my brother was in and just walked away like nothing happened," the tears started falling. Lucy felt bad, she never thought that would happen on any mission, yet it could be possible.

The rune knights took her away, kicking a screaming. The rest of them looked onward at the scene. Should they do something? Should they help her?

That was the question.

**Thanks, guys for the comments! I've been working on this for a while and hopefully this made sense. JyuneFuma, Rogue is such a calm character that he so sweet to me. even if he freaks out when Frosch is in danger, he's still so sweet. **

**Rebecca Stonge, here is your update! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This will be the last chapter! It has been a great time! I'm so glad all of you loved this story just as much as I did. **

**This chapter does have a lemon in it, you truly don't have to read it, but I think they should have more fluffiness and I hope that relates to their beautiful relationship. **

**Through It All**

It was just three short months after getting the slayers back when Lucy was at Sabertooth again. She smiled widely as the members greeted her when she found Rogue at the bar with Yukino behind the counter with a mug in her hand as she handed it to him.

In those three weeks, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail rebuilt the house that had killed the girl's brother. The girl, Victoria, had lived in the home with only her brother and she had gone to school right before a dragon slayer had ruined the house.

It took only a week for Fairy Tail and Sabertooth to rebuild the house, with the help of Laki and her wood magic, they were able to finish in such a short amount of time. Then they had to furnish it, Natsu had given up most of his earnings from several missions to get beds and couches while Sting and Rogue volunteered their time to paint and move in the furniture.

Their next mission was getting her out of prison.

That wasn't easy whatsoever. Lucy went to the Princess herself, being a celestial mage made it a bit easier. The stellar mage even brought Yukino with her as a backup. they made her way all the way to Crocus and stood in front of the Princess herself with her guard behind her.

"Princess, I need a pardon from you," Lucy asked with her on one knee in respect, beside her was Yukino doing the same. The princess had tilted her head in confusion but allowed the Fairy Tail mage to continue. It was out of the ordinary when the stellar mage asked her to pardon someone.

"Her name is Victoria Likin and she was misplaced in her actions and we believe that she deserves a new chance."

Princess Hisui furrowed her brows, her hand curled around the edge of her chair arms, "Isn't that the girl who tried to murder all of the dragon slayers?"

Lucy then stood on her feet again while rubbing the wrinkles out of her black skirt. Moving a piece of hair behind her ear in a moment of embarrassment, "Well, yes but she only did it out of anger-," Yukino pulled to her feet as well, quickly fixing her shirt that had ridden up.

"Isn't that why all criminals do their crimes?" Arcadios commented from behind the green-haired Princes, who only stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Continue."

Lucy huffed, before she returned to her explanation, "She only started this because her brother was accidentally killed by one of the dragon slayers mistakes. Their house had collapsed with him inside, killing him and she blamed any dragon slayer since she didn't know who it actually was."

Princess Hisui moved her bangs out of her face while she leaned forward, "Then how do you know she'll appreciate your gesture?"

Yukino spoke up, stepping a bit forward while holding up a finger in opposition, "Um Princess Hisui, we aren't too sure if she will appreciate it but its worth a try since it was our fault this happened."

Seconds ticked by as the Princess was thinking, hand on her chin as Lucy hoped this worked enough. She and the others wanted to make this right; it was their fault that she had her whole life turned around by a mistake. Now, they were trying to make it up to her and hopefully put this whole thing behind them.

It felt like hours had gone by with The Princess thinking and silently discussing it with Arcadios. Her body scooted forward in the chair as she addressed the two remaining celestial mages, as her guard walked off to another corridor.

She smiled at the girls, showing her pearly white teeth and a small glint in her eye, "Okay, I will grant your pardon. However, if she had not made a significate change in her behavior than she will have to come back."

Yukino and Lucy cheered in joy as they were now granted their pardon for the poor orphaned girl.

That was a month ago, and the girl was pleased that she was released from prison only to see the faces of the two stellar mages waiting for her at the gates with large smiles and some vendor food in their hands.

Her arms crossed over her chest, Lucy noted that they had given her new clothes since being sent here, "What you guys come to rub it in my face?"

The blonde fairy huffed a breath as she handed the girl a bag of popcorn, she got from a street vendor just a few stops down, "This is for you," she said with a dimpled smile.

She hesitated in taking the popcorn, expecting it to be a joke but was sent two questioning glancing as she took her first bite. She didn't say anything as they explained to her that they had a surprise for her back home. At first, Victoria refused to go with them anywhere, it was a positive thing they didn't bring any dragon slayer with them.

When Lucy told her that it was a good gift and she should just see it before she walked away from them. The teen reluctantly followed along with the stellar mages while they took a train to the village. It was a long and awkward train ride home as the girl wouldn't talk to them, but they continued to try to make conversation with her.

It was nearly three hours when they finally arrived in her village. Then a ten-minute walk to her house had her stuttering in her steps. The tall, two-story building was painted and cleaned with a wood balcony that was white in color. The front door was a dark blue and the window panels weren't falling off the hinges.

She stopped fully at the steps of her house, floored by the niceness of these people. She kidnapped their dragon slayers, fully planning on killing them and they rebuilt her house. The two stellar mages took each hand from her and slowly lead her inside the house, showing her the living room first.

Her small hands delicately glided over the plush grey couch in the center of the room. The nicely swept carpet felt nice under her cheaply made shoes. Her eyes switched to the mantle just behind the couch where there stood a framed photo of her late brother, one of the rare times he actually smiled in a picture.

She made her way to it, slowly reaching a hand out to take the photo to look closer. Her eyes shifted to every corner, every light glare in the photo, even to his eyes that were looking off-camera. Lucy and Yukino took a step back, the girl was just brought to tears by the photo, she looked up to the two, "W-where did you get this?"

Looking flushed, Lucy pushed another strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "We found it left behind in the rubble, we thought you might-."

Before she could finish, Victoria sprinted to the two, hugging both with each arm. The two stellar mages smiled at each other than hugging the girl back.

Lucy smiled fondly at the memory when she walked up to Rogue and kissed him on the cheek before sitting at the bar next to him. He looked surprised at first but one look at her had him smiling fondly back at the blonde before moving his stool closer to her.

In the last three months they had gone on several dates, each resulting in them heading back to one of their beds and making out until dawn before succumbing to sleep, never once had he pressured her in having sex with him nor her to him.

Today was about to change.

Today they were just going to stay in his room and watch movies, mostly making fun of them as that was one of their favorite things to do.

Her hand slide on the counter over to his hand, covering his beer mug. He chuckled at her antics, flipping over his hand to hold hers. Yukino walked over and grinned at their joined hands, "Can I get you anything Lu?"

Showing her dimple smile, Lucy shook his head, "No thank you Yuki, Sting's not stuck to your side today I see," making a comment on the light slayer not behind the bar with the silver-haired girl like normal.

She frowned at the mention of her boyfriend, "He's got master stuff to do today."

Rogue squeezed her hand just he was rolling his eyes, "For the first time," she giggled at him, covering her mouth.

Lucy took Yukino's hand with her free hand, she gave her a wink, "I think you should go disturb him," giving her a light squeeze as well.

Giving a good look around, she spotted someone and smiled at the blonde before telling her she found someone to cover her. Rogue looked over to the blonde in a silent question of why she did that. Stepping off the stool with a sly wink and taking his hand.

Lucy was aware of Frosch and Lector getting to spend the night with Rufus and took full advantage of that.

[***]

Just closing the door behind her she watches him take off his cape and outer jacket, setting them on the chair at his desk. She took her own shoes off and stood off to the side to watch him struggle over making sure everything was perfect for her. he said so himself after the first time they actually spent the night together.

Now, just three months later and he was still trying to make sure she was happy. It warmed her heart at just how appreciative he was of her needs, she beamed at him from the other side of the room, her hip setting on his desk while he worked to make all of the pillows correct and brought out his spare blanket for her.

When he finally was done, he sat at the head of his bed with a soft smile at the blonde, causing her to giggle and jump onto the bed with mirth. Before he could even ask her what she wanted to watch, she kissed his cheek, moving down to capture the spot between his jaw and his neck making his squirm in his place on the bed.

"W-what brought this on?" he stuttered out, placing his hand on the back of her head, feeling the soft blonde hair that cascaded down her back. His upper back hit the headrest, pulling her with him with a smile on his features.

"Oh, Ryos, can't we just have a little fun?" her voice full of wonder as her eyes gazed over his sweater-clad chest all the way down to his soft black pants.

His eyebrows perked at the nickname; Lucy only used that name when she was feeling a bit playful after their make-out sessions. His hands traveled lower to her hips as she climbed over to settled herself over one of his knees, "Oh, Stella," he muttered her own nickname for her against her cheek when he licked her skin.

She moaned to the ceiling, lifting her chin so he could access more of her neck with his tongue. Lucy's dainty hands wove their way into his messy black hair, slightly pulling on the small hairs on the back of his neck, he moaned at the actions.

Her hips dipped against his leg as she rubbed her clit against his knee, she moaned lightly beside his ear. Rogue's lips on her neck stuttered a breath on her skin. His right hand dipped low on her hip juts barely touching her ass when he leaned his head back to look into her honey brown eyes, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and kissed the corner of his mouth when he tried to give her a proper kiss she moved around to place light kisses on his jaw just below his ear; where he squeezed her hip with one hand and the other moved under her shirt, just below her covered breast.

He suddenly flips them over, Lucy's blonde locks splayed out below him as she gaped at him for only a second. Rogue's tongue licked her cheek as she played with his black hair, she slid her hands down his back, feeling him bow to her as she reached the end of his sweater.

The hands under his shirt glided up his pale abs feeling the divots in his abs and him flexing for her. his knee tapped her thigh, she moved it slightly to open herself up more to him, just barely showing her purple-colored panties.

Their kisses became hungrier as she bit his lower lip when he groaned and her hands pulling up his shirt up to his chin. Rogue threw off his shirt at a rapid pace, drawing himself back down to his blonde beauty. Her short rapid breaths caused his heart to race just as her hands ran up his bare chest then clawed her way down, making him groan and throw his head back.

Her legs in between his spread legs rubbed together at his rosy cheeks of arousal, sliding her right leg out from under him, she rubbed her bare foot against the bulge in his loose pants until her leg rested on the outside of his hip.

Rogue laid his hand on her soft leg, sliding up her leg just to the outermost of her thigh. He leaned down, just a hair away from her lips, "Someone's being a bit bold aren't they," he muttered, his breath mixing with hers.

Her moved her lips to attach to his but he back away before she could, huffing she laid her head back down, "Well, I feel so close to you," her hand rubbing his pectorals as she spoke, "I just want a little more today," a hand lightly touching the waistband of his pants.

And that was true, Lucy felt like she had been with him for years when it was only three months. She truly felt like he was her soulmate in just a short amount of time. He was sweet, kind, intelligent and a fun person to be around. Her heart fluttered at the time when he took her to the aquarium and they sat alone in the fish tank, holding hands and speaking about their most favorite book or story.

His lips made its way down her jaw to her neck, licking and sucking on her skin, maybe even a little bite here and there, causing the blonde to squirm under him, "What's got your attention away from me?" he asked his fingers thrumming on her ribcage under her bunched up shirt.

"You," she answered. Him sitting up slightly while raising an eyebrow at her, she giggled at his action, "That time when we went to the Fiore Aquarium and sat with the fish talking for almost two hours and then being kicked out."

Rogue chuckled against her shoulder, "Yeah, that was an amazing day. I don't think we are allowed there again."

The stellar mage laughed shifting her legs around his waist, feeling his hand run up her leg again, settling it just under her skirt. She smiled at him, showing her little dimples on her cheek, just making him want to bite those little dimples of hers.

"Oh Stella, I think you have way too many clothes on," his fingers tickling her stomach as he gripped her shirt. He slowed his actions, just to let her know that she could stop him at any moment. However, Lucy lifted herself to help him take off her tank top, clad in her matching purple bra.

Lucy sat up on her knees to kiss his neck, her soft lips started moving along his shoulder as her hand slid and clawed down his chest. The shadow dragon moaned lowly against the crown of her head; his hands slowly moved down her bare back to her skirt covered ass.

Then, there was a knock on his door, Lucy yelped but was comforted by Rogue's arms around her waist, "Go away, Sting," Rogue grumbled continuing to caress his lips along Lucy's neck. Her hands splayed out on his chest when there was another knock.

"Rogue I need your help with these papers," he spoke again through the door.

His dragon twin was not happy when he stood up from the bed, gave her one moment with his finger before tapping her on her tiny nose. He begrudgingly walked to his door, swung it open slightly, making sure that the light dragon slayer couldn't see Lucy on his bed, "What can I help you with Sting?" he asked with an exasperated look.

Sting took in the bare-chested Rogue and tried to look over his shoulder, but Rogue blocked his movement, "Uh, it's real quick," he quickly responded, waving his head when Rogue noticed a paper in one hand. Rogue rolled his hand, telling him to hurry up, "Okay, okay, what does this word mean,"

Looking down to his royal complaint against Orga on a mission he did just a few days ago. The complaint says something about him sundering a town and Rogue had to roll his eyes at the notion. "It means he tore the town apart, which I can see happening."

"Oh, well, shit," he muttered and walked off before yelling back for him to have fun.

The shadow dragon slayer slammed the door, resting his forehead on the dark wood of his door. Muttering obscenities against Sting in the worse way possible, he turned back to his blonde only to stop in his tracks, stop his curses to see Lucy, bare-chested.

[***] Lemon ahead [***]

Holding her bra in her hand, off to the side when her chest was uncovered for him to see her perk nipples out and just for him. Her sly smile piqued his interest as his feet moved to her, his hands touched her bare hips before sliding up the soft skin of her sides.

Lucy on her knees moved closer to him, her hands gently laid on his cheeks as she connected her silky lips to his course ones. Her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling lightly causing him to groan into her mouth. Her tongue found its way in his mouth, tangling with his own just when his hand softly squeezed her breast.

"Nggh…Ryos," she moaned, lifting her chin for him to nibble and suck on her pulse point. She hummed against his mouth as he bit her throat. She loved any time he bit her, it made her panties soaked with arousal, his nose flared at the smell of her.

A thumb brushed over her nipple causing her to whimper in his hair, pulling it harder in her hands. The slayer pinched both of her nipples at once, licking her collarbone, she could feel one of his sharpened teeth just touching her skin, triggering her to shudder.

He pushed her down to the bed again but didn't immediately lean back down to her; instead, he watched at her, gazing upon her redden chest and blushed cheeks. His half-smile made her knees weak, her fingers wrapped around the waistband of his pants and pulling him closer to her lips again. Lucy pulled his loose pants lower on his hips to show a part of his happy trail below his belly button.

His chuckle hit her ribs when he lowered to her chest, sticking out his tongue to lick the skin around her nipple before biting the side of her breast, seeing her squirm under him. Kissing down her chest to stomach he stopped to blow a raspberry, having her laugh loudly and lightly smack his head and smile at each other.

Now down to her skirt that had ridden up to her navel. Rogue dipped his tongue in her navel before slowly taking her black skirt off, down her porcelain, smooth legs. Whilst, Lucy took off his pants in a swift manner.

With both now only clad in their underwear, they grinned at each other shyly as this was the first time they've gone this far. Rogue bumped his nose against hers in a slight amount of passion then pecked her lips as he rubbed her ribs and moving slowly down to her hips. A finger dipped under her underwear to touch just above her mound, he felt the small patch of hairs atop her vagina.

She felt his length against her thigh as his digit rubbed her clit just beneath her underwear, Lucy moaned out, throwing her head back against the pillow behind her. The stellar mage brushed her knee against his length when he slipped his finger inside her hole as he kissed down her neck.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," he muttered against her collarbone, licking and biting to bring her closer to her climax.

Her nails clawed his chest, leaving behind red marks all the way down to his boxers. The tips of her fingers tickled his stomach. She giggled when his muscles flexed away from her fingers, she laughed were silenced by him adding another finger into her.

By now, her purple underwear was pulled down to her upper thighs; Lucy moved her leg to remove the panties altogether and throw them off to the side. Rogue continued his thrumming his digits along her walls, his thumb rubbing her clit making her groan and moan his name.

Lucy lowly whimpered when his tongue met her lower lips. He opened her lips to lick between her walls and entered two fingers drenched in her wet juices. He continued to eat her out and finger her relentless until she practically screamed 'Ryos' at the top of her lungs.

He kissed his way up her chest, licking her breast but was intercepted by her hands held around his cheeks to pull him up for a fierce lip lock. Lucy wrapped her legs around his hips, shifting them to her sitting on his lower stomach. "I think it's your turn mister," running a finger down his chest while he heavily breathed against her.

Her honey brown eyes stayed glued to his ruby red as she gently pulled off his boxer, him lifting her lower half to help her. His erection was hard and long, her hand barely wrapped all the way around when she gripped it. The slayer hissed while he looked down at her with lidded eyes and watched her lick up his length.

"Ohh, Fuck!" he sighed, dropping his elbows, landing his head on the mattress.

She licked the tip, rubbing it lightly making his writhe and groan against the sheets. Rogue felt her take himself in her mouth, wiping her tongue along the underside of his length. This was her first time doing this, but she knew just what to do because of one the erotic books Erza had 'dropped' off at Lucy's apartment.

Lucy's hand came up to massage her balls as she sucked and licked his entire length. She was rewarded by his hand on the back of her head, threading through her blonde hair.

As her mouth worked his erection and massage his balls, he was moaning, stuttering her nickname. It only took a few minutes until he cracked, grabbing her head and emptying himself in her open cavern. He sat up, wide-eyed, watching her swallow, immediately apologizing to her profusely.

She shook her head, waving her hand between them, "No, no, it's fine. Not ideal, it's quite salty," she explained, wiping her chin of the excess cum, she smiled at him, "Don't worry Ryos," kissing his cheek.

His hand ran over his locks, some sticking up from his sweat while he chuckled, "Okay, it's just I thought you would be mad and hate me for holding your head and you know I hate when you're mad at me and it was just an instant thing-,"

She placed a finger to his lips to silence him as he would ramble on when he got nervous, Lucy grinned when he stared wide-eyed at him, "It's okay Ryos," pecking his lips while leaning over his knee, kissing down his cheek to his jaw.

Rough hands landed on her hips again, feeling the goosebumps forming under his fingers as he rubbed along her hipbone. Lucy lifted her left leg to straddle him, her dripping core wetting his growing erection. Settling herself just upon him, both hissing at the contact while one of his hands slid up to her breast, squeezing it slightly.

Moaning in his mouth, the stellar mage ran herself against him when his other hand landed on her buttocks embracing the cheek so gently. Lucy looked in his eyes, his ruby red eyes and saw caress, tenderness, and most importantly trust; she reached down to his length and lined it up.

He held her firmly but not rough-like, she felt like he wanted her to be sure before, but she touched the tip of her nose to his in assurance before lowering herself, feeling full of him with a gasp. Lucy was in no way a virgin, being a teenage runaway had its downside as she was dumb in a way, however, Rogue's was much girthier than the others.

The breath weaved out of her lungs when she met his pubic bone, as did he, breathing out between the space of their mouths.

Lifting her hips, they both groaned as Lucy moved faster with each thrust. Rogue's hands were all over the place, on her hips, then her ribs, then her chest until one rested on her lower back as the other held on her right breast.

"Ah, Stella…," a whimper left his lips into her ear at her pace. He could feel every inch of her around him, her skin was soft yet wet from sweating, her hair was tangled yet perfectly pieced together. He felt his shadows seep out of his pores, flaring around the room, and both of them, yet he couldn't be bothered to care much less do anything about it.

Lucy had felt her own magic trickle through her own skin. A gold stripe of sparkles mixed with a wispy shadow around them, just as Rogue threw her on her back thrusting back into her, causing the blonde to scream into the pillow beside her head.

His sensual thrusts made her feel it in the pit of her stomach, the vivid pull had her screaming his name over and over. Her face, her open mouth, and tightly closed eyes had his balls pulling up in that familiar pull in his gut.

Wanting her to fall with him, he lifted from kissing her neck to place a thumb just upon her button, seeing her legs jump at the motion against it. Rogue smiled at her squirming body around him, seeing her hands grip his black comforter tightly.

Finally letting go as she screamed out his name, watching her legs shake lightly against his thighs. He thrust a few more times before falling down beside her, pulling her closer to him as she kept her eyes closed and took a breather, just as the magic in the air dissipated into nothing.

[***] Lemon ended [***]

Rogue smiled at her, moving a stray hair behind her ear, "That good, huh?"

She smacked his chest and laid her head upon it as she laughed at her, "Shut your beautiful mouth mister," taping his nose, moving more into his neck.

Kissing her temple, he attempted to pull the covers over them but seeing that it was under them and he was not about to get up any time soon, he gave up and just snuggled further into her. The slayer wrapped his arms around her middle while his legs wrapped around her legs, cocooning her.

The stellar mage giggled while trying to break free but the loss of feeling in her hips made it quite impossible.

After sleeping for several hours, the two mages came back down to the guild hall to find it almost empty which was given since it was late at night. Rogue saw Sting at the bar before Lucy did and rolled his eyes, already hearing the mocks and jokes before they even sat down.

Sting looked over to see Lucy and Rogue sitting beside him, in front of Yukino behind the bar, "Oh ho, what's up love birds," wiggling his eyebrows at the two.

The blonde's cheeks blushed red, hiding her cheeks with her hands as she looked away, "Shut up Sting."

His smirked lips widened but closed immediately when he was smacked in the chest by the stellar tiger glaring at him, "Be nice Sting,"

The blond raised his hands in the air, "I didn't say anything," muttering under his breath that he had only asked what was up.

The four of them continued to talk about theories, about missions, about memories, about anything. It really felt she was back with her team, back in the old times when they just joined or before everything had happened. Tenrou, Alverez, Edolas, and even all the way back with Phantom Lord, it made them stronger together, however, it also made them different.

That's when Lucy's shoulders straightened, always when an idea came to her mind, and Rogue looked over to her knowing the action, "What idea came to your mind now?" he asked, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Nothing really, just something that needs to happen but also something I'm dreading to do," he quirked an eye, in turn having her tap him on the nose and giggle with no explanation.

Sting made a vomiting noise beside him with another smack to the chest from Yukino.

[***]

She stood before the four of them, anxious about what they were going to say. Gray leaned back on her couch with his eyebrows turned in. Wendy was sitting on the floor, between Erza's legs, holding Charla in her arms tightly with quite a bit of tears in her eyes. Natsu sat with Happy on his head on her side chair, leaning his elbows on his knees.

Then there was Erza, looking her down without a facial change at all.

Lucy was starting to fidget, were they going to yell? Were they going to cry? She didn't know, but she hoped that they were going to say something at some point, or she was going to take after Rogue and start rambling.

"Are you sure about this?" Erza spoke up just a few second later.

The stellar mage nodded hastily, waving her arms as she described why she chose to leave Fairy Tail and go to Sabertooth, "Yes, I-I think that we all really love each other and I know that I would always be a Fairy no matter what but I think we all need to grow and move on. I'm not leaving for a boy or anything and I just…I just…" Lucy started to ramble anyway at the first question.

Natsu stood up, causing the girl to jump slightly but he moved over to her and hugged her to his chest. She hesitated but embraced him with the same care as he did, he whispered in her ear, "That's fine Lucy. You have to do what you have to do," pulling back and smiling.

Laughing at him, wiping the tears in her eyes, Lucy nodded, mouthing thank you. Gray then stood up to hug her as well, "Well, we can always see you at Sabertooth anyway," side hugging her and stepping aside for Wendy to come up.

"I'll miss you Lu, who else is going to keep these guys in line when Erza's not around," Wendy trying to make light of it with tears in her eyes.

Erza now in front of her, suddenly her head was pushed into a metal breastplate, "Lucy, I will support anything you chose, just know that you will always be in our hearts,"

They had been so supportive of her and what she had to say. Lucy was brought to tears herself, hugging them all at once while bawling her eyes out. She felt so loved, she felt like she would never forget these people as long as she would live and of course, she was going to visit and still go on some missions with them.

And through it all, she had found her family she had long looked for when she had nothing left.

Back at Sabertooth, Lucy had explained to the tigers that she was becoming a tiger herself.

Yukino reacted the way she had excepted her to, scream and hug her strongly. Sting was taken back, not seeing this coming at all and Rogue, well he knew ahead of time. The two had talked before she even told Team Natsu, just to make sure that's what she wanted.

Yukino pulled back, holding Lucy's shoulders with her hands saying, "Now we can really be The Stellar Tigers!"

Creasing her eyebrows, then smiling that dimpled smile that made her who she was, "Yeah, The Stellar Tigers. I like the sound of that."

**OKAY! That's the end, I really enjoyed this story a lot. I initially was going to end this story two chapters ago but got a really nice idea and went with it, but I feel this was a good not too short and not too long story for the Rolu fandom. **

**I wanted Lucy to move on from Fairy Tail even though she waited a year for them to come back together, she grew and learned, and she left on her terms not because she was forced to. She had somewhere to go, someone to go to. I wanted Lucy to see that she wasn't too weak to leave and explore and take charge. **

**Also, I know that their relationship was short but sometimes you just know. You know when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, it doesn't take years to know. **

**The lemon in the middle, I wanted to write for their little quirkiness together and silliness in such a sweet moment, because sometimes two people can be awkward that they just have to laugh and ease some of the tension. **

**That's it! I think, but thank you all for the reviews and love I've gotten throughout the whole story! I love and apricate you all! Thank you again! Check out my other stories if you have time, they are just as good as this one. **

**Here's a seek peek at my Mythical story or Fairy Tail called **_**Fairy Folklore:**_

_This is a story of a school, of a boy trying to grow up by himself in a world that scared him. His name is Natsu Dragneel, and his whole life changed one fateful day when his entire appearance turned dark. Running home from school, slamming open his bedroom door and throwing everything he had on his back and dumped it all to his floor; having his notebooks and several dirty napkins falling out. _

_He groaned as he fell to his knees, pained all over his body. It was a miracle his foster parents aren't home from work at this point. He felt this pain halfway through the walk home, throughout the entire day, Natsu felt weird. He felt tingles on his back and felling a stabbing feeling in his head. He had only thought he ate something bad. _

_This, however, was not that. _

_His left palm hit the wooden floor when he let out a low and agonizing howl. His head felt like it was tearing apart in two different places and his back felt the same, right in between his shoulder blade, Natsu felt tearing. His face was getting hot and very itchy. _

"_Shit," he drawled out, letting his other hand fall against his other with his forehead smacking it in the space between them. _

_It felt like it took hours for the pain to subside, however, he looked to the digital clock that had fallen on the floor from his backpack knocking it over, it told him that it only lasted about 20 minutes. _

_Letting out a long sigh and falling flat to the floor, that's when he sensed a heavy object fall to his vision. It was a red tattered piece of what seemed to be a wing. His eyelids blinked once before he squinted to see fully what exactly was in front of him. _

_A shaky hand stretched out to touch the object, it felt like tight skin that winged out a full 5 feet out, but that's not what scared him, what scared him was that he could fell his own hand on this wing. Natsu struggled his way to the bathroom down the hall, apparently smacking his new limbs on the door frame and looking around to make sure no one saw him. _

_The mirror showed himself, different from this morning. His wide jade eyes moved drastically throughout his whole person. Atop his head was two black horns that swirled into points, sharp points. His cheeks and forehead had adorned scales, red scales that felt rough when his hand touched them gently. His forearms were found to have the same kind of scales. Behind him, were big and red wings with points or…or claws? He wasn't really too sure, and he was super confused as to what was happening. _

_A floor below, Natsu heard the front door open and the jingle of keys on the counter. Frantically, his hands flew to the doorknob, slamming the door into itself and unlocking to suddenly locking it again, Natsu finally made it out the bathroom. Locking his own door and breathing harder, Natsu leaned against the wood, hanging his head down._

_What the hell was happening? Is this a dream? _


End file.
